Dissection
by Nukem999
Summary: A dark stranger forces Rika to make a bargain. Unless she delivers Takato and Guilmon to him, her family will be put in danger. Who will Rika betray, her loved ones or her fellow tamers? Warning: Very dark and graphic
1. Observation

Dissection

Chapter 1: Observation

Hi, this is the author. The story takes place during Digimon Season 03/Tamers. After the defeat of the first 3 Devas.

* * *

The fresh chilled air of mechanical fumes hummed from the computer engines, pulsating raw energy into cybernetic towers of cold steel. A revolving robotical tower circled a massive blue computer screen. Bright red circular flashes brightly spark from a target like area. In seconds the red target circle vanishes, erased by an outside force. "Gone, the wild one has been terminated sir" Riley, the young red headed female operator replied.

The person Riley was speaking to was none other then her boss, the same man sporting short dark blonde hair and black sunglasses. This man was called Yamaki. "DAMMIT another of those miserable creatures, destroyed by those Pee Wee hockey rejects" Yamaki scowled. Riley sighed softly, thinking to herself how hard the past few days things have been for Yamaki. Ever since the Juggernaut's colossal failure, things have been quite stressful.

BAM! A computer screen was bashed to pieces with a single blow from Yamaki's fist. Blood slowly oozed down the broken shards of monitor glass, the man panting with fierce sweat dripping from his face. "Dam those kids……god DAM THOSE KIDS" Yamaki screamed, "They ruined it all, they ruined EVERYTHING. My life, my job, my reputation, even this freaking planet, they ruined it all. But do they care? OF COURSE NOT".

The young women halted their rotating machine, Riley gasped at the sight of her boss in such a bitter, sorrow filled rage. "Sir please try and calm down" Riley said worriedly, Talley nodded "There'll be more wild ones, we'll get them next time I promise sir". Yamaki growled and screamed, chucking his lighter across the floor. Another piece of Hypnos computer equipment smashed by the lighter. "Sir we don't really have the money" Riley began.

An enraged Yamaki shouted back "You don't think I know that? I know that money is tight; I know we can't properly replace our equipment, I KNOW IT ALREADY. But what the hell else am I supposed to do, sit by and leave the fate of our planet in the hands of a bunch of kids, let them continue playing with those monsters?". A silvery flash of light beamed across Yamaki's sunglasses, some sort of long, slender, silver colored object.

The clinking sound of Yamaki's lighter gleamed brightly in those silvery objects, "You can start by taking better care of your equipment" a voice said. The girls and Yamaki immediately turned to see a man shrouded in darkness by their entrance way. Nothing of the man could be seen; daylight seemed foreign to this silent figure draped in darkness. The only thing visible was two silver colored eyes, and 2 long silver slender shaped blade like objects.

"I believe this is yours?" the man said once again, extending out his silver glimmering hand to return the lighter to Yamaki. The hand sported 2 super long blade like claws, long and sharp, carved like extending fingernails. Reluctantly and still quite bitterly Yamaki took back his lighter with a grunt. "Hey just who the hell do you think you are?" Kelly said, the man smirked at the blonde haired girl. Riley immediately started to page for security.

Yamaki raised his hand and frowned "Don't bother Riley, our so called guest has……business to deal with us". The young Riley blinked confused purple eyes, baffled at such calmness taken towards this obviously bewildering intruder. The man smiled at Yamaki's words. "Don't tell me, specialty agent?" Yamaki asked, the man nodded still sporting that smile. The rage and maddening fury Yamaki felt before had seemingly vanished.

The mysterious stranger retracted his claw like hand, smirking proudly "The board has recently become aware of your progress here at Hypnos. Or I should rather say lack there of", Yamaki growled at that remark. Un-phased, the stranger continued "However you can rest easy knowing your position here is not being terminated or replaced". Fingers tightly clutched over the silvery lighter, silent loathing billowed up deep behind Yamaki's glasses.

"Then why are YOU here?" Yamaki demanded, the man grinned "I'm afraid that's classified information. All that I can tell you is this, I'm taking care of a vital discovery that you have unfortunately repeatedly over looked. While I'm here you and your people will steer clear of anything or anyone pertaining to my mission. Failure to comply or any attempted violation of these orders will result in immediate termination, and severe punishment.

Are we clear on these orders now, Mr. Yamaki?" the man said, knowing full well how furiously angry Yamaki must feel. Riley Kelly watched as their boss lowered his head in defeat, regretfully adding a bitter "Yes sir". The man nodded "Good, I'll be contacting you in less then 48 hours, be prepared to transfer the profiles I need without delay Mr. Yamaki". Riley blinked, she curiously asked the man as he began to leave the room "Whose profiles?".

The man smirked "Why of those 3 children of course. I've heard SO much about them, and I'm just DYING to get the chance to meet them face to face".

* * *

RIIIING! "All right class dismissed" the teacher proclaimed, the kids cheer fully flourished from the school with screams of delight. Most noticeable of the kids were 2 young boys named Kazu and Kenta, frequent acquaintances of 2 other very familiar boys. "Man am I sure glad that's over" Takato laughed, "I'll say if they had kept us any longer in class I'd have started to grow a beard" Henry added. Completely unaware of secretive prying eyes.

A white car secretly parked across the street from the school watched them, a man adjusted his micro sized ear radio. The stranger was apparently listening to the boy's conversation. "I better get to the park soon, Guilmon will bust a gut if I don't fill it with bread" Takato chuckled. A disappointed Henry sighed "Awe rats I almost forgot, I promised Mom I'd help clean the house today. The whole family's being dragged into it so I can't go just yet".

The goggle haired boy nodded "That's okay, just come on over after your done, see you then Henry". Takato and Henry went their separate ways and split off in 2 different directions, the man in the car whispered to his radio head set. "Targets A and B have left the school, how shall I proceed?" the man said. The electronic buzzing of a voice replied "Follow Target B, leave A for now. No doubt this is a familiar pattern in Target A's movements.

Target B's location is more important right now, follow B and report all findings and details without being noticed". The man nodded and slowly turned the key in his car, driving the white vehicle after the retreating Henry. The young brown haired tamer named Takato however was not heading home, Takato was heading for the home of his most beloved best friend. "Guilmon" the boy happily exclaimed as he spotted his Digimon companion.

The large red lizard removed his bat wing eared head from his digging hole, Guilmon leapt towards the boy laughing "Takatomon". Playful laughter continued as the two friends shared a heart warming hug, both glad to see each other. "Guilmon how many times have I told you my name is Takato not Takatomon" Takato asked, Guilmon blinked "I think 3 or 22 times Takatomon". The tamer sighed with a defeated laugh "Awe your hopeless".

"Arf, arf" a chirping, dog like bark said from outside the small little stone room. Guilmon and Takato turned to see a yellow stuffed animal dog puppet, both laughed knowing exactly who it was "Jeri". The beautiful young girl giggled as she revealed herself, smiling her innocent smile amidst those amber colored hair locks of hers. Jeri entered the room, carrying small plastic grocery bag. Guilmon sniffed it "Hmmm what's that, it smells good.

Can I have a taste? Please, please, please" the red dinosaur pleaded, Jeri simply giggled "Of course you can silly it's all for you". The bag was loaded with piles of freshly baked bread, all from Takato's parent's store. "Hey Jeri isn't this my store's bread?" Takato asked. The young girl nodded "Yeah, I bought it after I saw you run in and out of your folk's store. I figured you were in such a hurry to see Guilmon, you'd forget all about bringing bread".

The boy gasped and quickly felt around his pockets, a loud groan escaped him as he realized Jeri was right. Takato chuckled "You guess right, stupid me I really did forget, sorry about that buddy". Guilmon lifted his head from the bag, munching down chunks as he garbled a mouth stuffed "It's okay". The children laughed pleasantly as their red friend continued to devour the bread. Suddenly Takato extended something to Jeri, it was some dollar bills.

"Here Jeri, this should cover the cost of the bread for Guilmon, sorry about that" Takato said. The girl shook her head, absolutely refusing to take it. Takato blinked in confusion. "Don't even worry about it Takato, it's my treat, really" Jeri said sweetly. But the Digimon tamer still persisted "No way I can't let you do that, this was out of your own spending money. You went out of your way to help Guilmon and I have to pay you back".

The argument continued as Takato offered the cash to Jeri, who constantly refused regardless of how many times he pleaded. "Takato please I AH" Jeri squeaked as she tripped over a small rock, the girl began to trip and fall. Takato rushed towards to grab her but inevitably slipped on the very same stone. The young kids dropped to the ground softly, Jeri first and then Takato onto Jeri. Awkward stares returned the young children's eyes.

The very embarrassed and blushing Takato gulped, realizing he was practically lying on top of Jeri. Guilmon blinked as he looked at the kids stunned expressions. "Oh my gosh I am so, so, SO sorry Jeri" Takato stammered nervously. The boy's thoughts immediately turned into panic, expecting a violent slap top his face any moment now. But much to the boy's shock, Jeri didn't look upset at all, in fact she looked……happy.

* * *

Jeri's Thoughts

_This feels strange but in a nice way……giggle just like Takato makes me feel all the time. Sigh I feel so peaceful like this with him……like the whole world seems frozen outside this little room and it's just……us._

Takato's Thoughts

_DOH! Stupid, stupid, stupid, I am such an idiot. Jeri's gonna slap my face off any second now and……hey wait a minute. Where's the slap? That's funny, she feels kind of nice……and she smells nice too almost……sweet._

* * *

Further moments of silence quickly pass as the young sweet children stared endlessly into each other's eyes, blushing cheeks growing redder and redder. "Takato" Jeri sweetly said, the boy gulped and replied with a high pitched "Yes?". The girl smiled "This is nice". Takato smiled right back, replying ever so warmly and gently to her "Yeah……nice". Guilmon's nose suddenly twitched, the red reptile blinked "Hm I smell something funny, real funny".

Jeri and Takato shook their dreamy, heart filled gaze away from each other to see Guilmon racing towards the door. "GROWR" Guilmon chomped his reptilian gums into a green bush next to his gate door way. The lizard frowned as he tasted nothing but icky tasting grass and plastic. "Yuck, grass isn't as tasty as bread, neither are those funny black things" Guilmon said. The lizard's tamer raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Black things?" he said.

Takato looked down and amidst the drool slopped mess of leaves, twigs, and more drool, laid crumpled pieces of black plastic. Jeri and Guilmon watched as Takato picked up the object in disgust. "What is it Takato?" the girl asked, "Well that's the funny thing Jeri there just sunglasses" Takato said. The trio looked around baffled, not seeing anyone around at all. "Was there someone spying on us? If so then who was it and why?" Takato thought.

Meanwhile still running far, far away from Guilmon's little home as fast as he could, a black suited agent slowly came to a stop. The man panted furiously as he heard a ringing from his radio ear piece. "What's going on down there? What happened to your report? Someone answer me NOW" the voice demanded. Nervously the man responded "I'm here sir, I almost got caught but I made it out undetected. Dam lizard nearly bit my face off".

The intercom buzzed more words "What are you talking about? I want answers not gibberish". The agent nodded "Yes sir, sorry sir, I was following one of Target A's classmates and I spotted her stop at a local bakery. After that, the girl went straight to this secluded location in the park. Target A was there but he wasn't alone, there was some kind of……THING in there with him. It nearly blew my cover but I left before anyone saw me".

"Interesting, can you describe this creature to me?" the voice asked, the man shook his head "Sorry sir I didn't get a good look at its face. But I can tell you one thing sir, that thing is FAST. The creature's senses are highly advanced and it's constantly alert to everything around its surroundings". The voice in the radio signed off and immediately radio his other agents. "Targets A and B have been verified now, proceed with Target C" he said.

A young girl entered her home, kicking off school shoes and quickly resting her sock covered toes in the comfort of her house. The girl's tomato red hair flashed their fiery colors across the mirror. "Hi grandma I'm home, I'll be upstairs I gotta change" the girl called. Once in her room the girl slipped into, a tight pair of blue jeans, red sneakers with a metal toe strap, a white sleeveless shirt with a broken purple heart on it, and a deck of green cards.

Rika smirked "Time for some Digimon hunting, you up for it Renamon? "Always" Renamon proudly replied. The spying agent grinned "I think we've got something here, get me the boss.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	2. Initiation

Initiation

The simple city continued on with its daily duties, thousands of citizens crossing the street, driving their cars, all going about their lives casually. Blissfully unaware that a pair of sinister eyes preyed upon the city like a drooling vulture. The massive skyscrapers continue to hide its secretive guests, the very same guests that were spying upon the world itself. Hundreds of black suited men and women rushed around frantically.

Inside a towering fortress of steel and metal were agents, secret agents hired specifically by the FBI to investigate the recent "phenomenons". Digimon, the digital monsters that have been causing nothing but chaos and confusion. With the lack of success from Hypnos and Yamaki, the government decided it was time to take a different approach to this problem. A tall grey haired young man approached the supposed leader of this group, the man turned.

"I trust that's the information I've been patiently waiting for Mr. Deacons?" the man asked.

Deacons nodded "Yes sir it just arrived (scratches grey hair as thinks) about 6 minutes ago".

The stranger replied "Then proceed Mr. Deacons".

"Yes sir, we have successfully compiled all data files on the 3 requested targets. We have their birth dates, home addresses, backgrounds, and all other forms of biological information pertaining to all 3 targets families" Deacons said.

"Any new information regarding our primary objective?" the stranger asked.

Deacons sighed "No sir, no new information has been gathered regarding that. The scientists speculate only after successfully completing our primary task will we learn if our venture is a success or a failure sir".

A half disappointed sigh escaped the stranger "So much for the easy way out".

The strange, mysterious man tapped his 2 long index finger claws upon the arm of his black chair. Tapping and clicking his claws upon the chair's arm as the man pondered and pondered.

"Awe what the hell I need the exercise. Deacons, prepare my limo and make sure Carter brings his "special" equipment along" the stranger chuckled.

Deacons blinked curiously "Sir?", the stranger smiled "It's time to see what were dealing with".

* * *

The apartment door closed shut as Henry entered his home, "Hey whoever's here I'm home" Henry said. The boy entered the kitchen and blinked at sight of a white piece of paper on the fridge. "Dear kids, went grocery shopping, be back later, try not to kill each other, love mom and dad" Henry read. The pattering sound of little feet soon came rushing towards the Digimon Tamer. Henry blinked as he felt Terriermon frantically yanking on his pants leg.

"Save me from her Henry, I can't take much more of this" Terriermon pleaded. The Tamer picked up his digital friend and gasped in horror, the bunny creature was completely plastered with make up, a diaper, baby rattle, and every other piece of baby clothing. Henry sighed "You know I ought to leave you like that after all those jokes you said bout Suzy, she almost heard you". Terriermon whimpered "Awe come on it was just a joke, just a joke".

"Well when my parents blame me for it I kind of lost the humor behind it" Henry said. Another figure was approaching, "Hey where'd the baby go, it's time for his diaper change" Suzie said. Sweat drops poured over the rabbit eared Digimon's head, any second now Suzy would find him. "OKAY I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but please don't let her change me again, I'm going crazy here" Terriermon pleaded. Suzy stopped as she saw her brother by the door.

Terriermon froze still and dropped to the ground, repeating his lifeless doll performance for Suzy's sake. "There Terriermon is AWE I've been wooking all over for you" Suzy said innocently. The young girl hugged the Digimon doll tightly, unaware she was gagging Terriermon quite painfully. "All right, I think that's enough of the barbaric baby treatment for one night" Henry said as he took Terriermon back, walking off with him into his room.

The door closed and Henry sighed, Terriermon groaned "I thought I was a goner, I hope I never see the color pink again". Laughter escaped Henry's smiling lips, sighing with ease "Get used to it were gonna be here a while. Mom and dad are out shopping so it's just gonna be you, me and Suzy". Terriermon shuddered "EEP jeez don't remind me". They both burst with laughter that is, until a rather loud knocking came upon their front door.

"I'll get it" Suzy chimed as she happily ran towards the door; Henry however stopped her and grabbed the doorknob first. "Get real you can't even reach the doorknob yet" Henry stated, the girl simply laughed and spat her tongue childishly at him. The boy opened the door and immediately froze, young eyes unable to recognize this very strange looking man. First thing Henry noticed was the 2 curved index finger claws on his left hand.

The man smiled "Good evening Mr. Wong, I hope I haven't come at a bad time". Henry just stared at the man, confused at his choice of words and his even more questionable appearance. "Uh sorry to disappoint you mister but I'm not" Henry started, the man quickly cut him off "Oh yes you are Mr. Wong. I'm not here searching for your father, when I say Mr. Wong I mean you of course". The man said pointing his claws directly at Henry's face.

The young boy kept his hand firmly gripped over the doorknob, already feeling his heart beat wildly with fear. "Oh……okay well……how can I uh help you?" Henry asked, tempted to just slam the door shut and lock it as fast as he could. Something about this man filled Henry with nothing but dread and terror, preying he wasn't as dangerous as he looked. Once more Henry spoke albeit nervously "Uh so what's your name? Have we met?".

The man laughed "No we've never met before, yet isn't it funny how I know so, so, SO much about you already. Do you mind if I come in?" the man stepped forward, Henry pressed the door forward stopping the man's foot. Sweat dribbled off the side of Henry's frightened face. "Yes I do actually" the boy said firmly, the man replied mockingly "Not very polite now are you? Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders Mr. Wong?".

Henry frowned "Oh they did, they also taught me never to talk to strangers and you're about as strange as they come". Dark laughter escaped the man "Now that's rich, I'm the strange one. Funny though, I would think flying tigers, electric roosters, and overgrown reptiles that hide in subways would be even stranger, wouldn't you agree?". The Tamer gasped, "How the hell does this wacko know about the Digimon Devas?" Henry thought to himself.

"I think a heard a few memory bells just clang, and of course you have no recollections about such things as……Digimon now would you?" the man said with a sly mocking tone. A cheerful young voice popped between Henry and the man, the sweet girl Suzy smiled happily at her brother. "Hey who you talking to out here for so long, is it daddy, is it?" Suzy chirped. The man smiled as he looked to Suzy "Why hello there sweet little girl".

Almost immediately upon reaction, Henry shoved Suzy back behind him and shut the door. "You even so much as look at her again and I will personally end you" Henry hissed. The man simply continued to smile "Now that sounds like a threat Mr. Wong, a threat coming from a 13 year old boy I might add". Terriermon remained faithfully right behind the door, ready and waiting to aid his tamer should things get hairy. The 2 locked eyes silently.

"Now Mr. Wong what do you say we get down to business before certain children's siblings become involved with certain violent consequences" the man hissed. Tight fingers clutched in Henry's small hands, small but still angry and brave enough to inflict some damage if need be. The man frowned "Tell me his secret, tell me right now, TELL ME, tell me about Takato Matsuki?". Henry blinked a baffled response "Takato? What about him?

What the hell do you want with Takato, and what do you mean by his secret?". The vibrating hum of an elevator engine startled the two, someone was coming up to this very apartment floor. "Now answer my huh?" Henry gasped, the man was gone. The tamer looked around in complete confusion, seeing no sign, no shadows, no evidence of the man even existing anywhere around him. The elevator doors open up to reveal Henry's mother and father.

"Hey son, what are you doing out here so late?" Henry's father asked. Meanwhile as Henry decided to keep the secret of the mysterious man to himself for now, the very same person was granting someone else a visit. Set in the surrounding of a school playground, the stranger's next visit involved 2 very familiar looking boys. "Whoa dude cool outfit, who's your tailor Dracula or Freddy Krueger?" Kazu laughed as he looked upon the man.

Kenta cringed fearfully at sight of the stranger, feeling more nervous by the second, wincing every time the man flexed his finger claws. "Your friends of Mr. Matsuki correct?" the man asked, the boys blinked oddly at that name. Kazu idly scratched his pointy brown hair "Mr. Matsuki? You mean Takato right? Uh yeah I guess you could call us that". The curious yet frightened Kenta forced himself to ask "Are you a friend of the family?

Like does he know you from somewhere?", no answer returned the boy's curious question. The man stood there bathed in the darkness of the night, a glimmering flash of light emanating from what looked like glasses the man was wearing. Kazu and Kenta moved to the side but were quickly cornered by the man. "Uh could you like move and stuff buddy?" Kazu asked. The man snarled and jammed his finger claw blades over the boy's heads.

The blades jammed deep into the crackling wood of the wounded tree. "I hope you'll forgive my lack of manners but I'm on a tight schedule, and I'm not in the mood for games" the man said. Kazu and Kenta gulped. Fearing for their lives the boys nodded, a smile formed on the man's face at their obvious wide eyed terror filled state. The stranger continued "Divulge what I want divulged and this can go smoothly, defy me and well……you know.

Tell me everything you know about Mr. Matsuki, tell me the secret he has with his Digimon creature". Kenta gasped "How do you know about MMM", Kazu quickly silenced his friend's mouth by covering it with his hand. It was shocking enough to know this man is familiar with Digimon, but Kazu didn't want him to learn anything more about Takato or Guilmon. "HEY what was he saying? Tell me right now or I'll" the man then stopped.

A massive burst of red light scorched the skies near a construction site, children's voices could be heard. "What the hell is?" the man gasped, by the time he had looked around both of the boys had already disappeared. Fury enraged behind the man's glasses, he screamed scornfully "DAMMIT". "Pyro Blaster" a voice said before blasting a fire ball towards another voice. Forgetting the boys, the man quickly made his way to the construction site.

Inside the massive arena of twisted metal, digging machinery, and up heaved Earth, were 2 children and 3 VERY large monsters. One of the monsters was a massive red dinosaur with a white Mohawk, the second was a yellow fox with 9 tails with fiery tips on each one. The last monster was an even larger uglier dinosaur, except it was green and had 2 gigantic black colored horns. The man gasped as he saw the children command 2 of the monsters.

"All right Kyuubimon let's show Tuskmon who he's really dealing with" the girl Rika said. The beautiful fiery fox leapt into the air with grace and speed, easily dodging the large horned reptile. "Fox Tail Inferno" Kyuubimon shouted. Massive balls of fire blasted from the fox Digimon's tail, slamming into Tuskmon's face. The massive monster shrugged them off and snapped his jaws at Kyuubimon, trying desperately to bite or strike the fox down.

Takato looked nervously to Rika "This isn't looking so good, we need to wait for Henry's help Rika". The girl frowned to the boy "Go ahead and wait for him goggle eyes, I on the other hand would like to stay alive". BAM! Growlmon smashed his red reptilian body into Tuskmon, tackling him to the ground. "You stay down like a good bad Digimon" Growlmon snorted, the green dinosaur growled in response "Tusk Slam" and impaled Growlmon.

The massive black horns painfully jabbed Growlmon in the chest, again and again. Takato's Digimon stumbled back as he fell onto his red tailed behind. "OW that really hurt my tummy" Growlmon moaned, Takato ran to his Digimon but was immediately blocked by Tuskmon. "Oh crap (gulp) this can't be good" Takato uttered, staring down the drooling, widening jaws of the furious Tuskmon. Rika growled in disgust "Stupid little goggle head".

Kyuubimon leapt at Tuskmon and sank her fox fangs into his neck, the monster roared as he violently shook himself to remove the Digimon. "Do it now Growlmon, take out his horns" Kyuubimon said. Takato removed a card from his deck and slashed it across his Digivice, "Digi-modify……power activate" Takato said. Growlmon roared to life with fully recharged strength. Tuskmon finally knocked Kyuubimon off his back, and turned to Growlmon.

"Spiral Horns" Tuskmon growled, "Dragon Slash" Growlmon said in return. SHINK! Growlmon's super charged energy slash attack cleaved Tuskmon's horns right off, Tuskmon roared in agony. With Growlmon and Kyuubimon still fully charged and armed for battle, Tuskmon knew he could not win this fight. The dinosaur brute turned tail and immediately attempted to escape. "How pitiful, Kyuubimon, finish him" Rika said completely without mercy.

The fox Digimon looked directly above the exit to the site, there was a large steel crate attached to a crane machine. "Dragon Wheel" Kyuubimon said. The flaming dragon attack soared right over Tuskmon and struck the crane's rope, it fried the crate free from the machine's restraints. Tuskmon screamed as the crate dropped down and crushed the monster into digital dust. The man watched every second of this awesome event in complete and total awe.

A few moments pass and Growlmon reverted back to Guilmon, along with Kyuubimon reverting back to Renamon. "Way to go boy you really whooped him good" Takato said cheerfully. Guilmon bashfully laughed "That was fun, only now I'm hungry again". The young tamer laughed along side his Digimon, but suddenly realized what Rika had commanded Kyuubimon to do. It dawned on the young boy how particularly cold that was of Rika to do.

"Say uh Rika?" Takato asked, the girl groaned "What is it now bread boy? I'm trying to enjoy our victory without listening to any stupid questions". The young tamer shrugged "I was just thinking don't you feel that was a little uh……cold how you finished off Tuskmon. I mean I know he was a bad Digimon but, that was a bit extreme even for you". Rika frowned "This isn't playtime pee wee this is war, and in war you either kill or get killed".

Takato sighed "Yeah but he was already defenseless, without those horns we could have easily beaten him without crushing him like a bug". Rika laughed "You really are a wimp. Don't you get it, LETHAL attacks demand LETHAL responses. These Digimon are starting the fights, and they'd rather eat you for breakfast then show you any mercy". Takato growled "But that doesn't mean you have to be just like them, what you just did was cold.

You didn't beat him, you annihilated him. Even bad Digimon don't deserve that kind of punishment, it's that kind of sympathy that makes us better then them and". Rika immediately cut him off "WRONG, your wrong goggle head, there is no WE or US. There is just you and me. Consider me your friend if you like, but I'm no one's pal Takato. I don't need friends who get squeamish if they get a little blood on their hands, I don't need dead weight.

From now on you and Henry can fight all the battles you want your own way, see how long you last fighting like a Care bear. Meanwhile us real bears will get the job done our way, the REAL way". Rika and Renamon quickly left the construction site, leaving Takato and Guilmon in the lonely shadows of the night. Completely unaware of the man's sinister smile, smiling ever so wickedly "That's interesting, that's VERY interesting".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	3. Proposition

Proposition

Whining crickets suddenly cease their irritating chattering, the insects scatter amongst the bountiful blades of green grass. A young girl pranced her lovely but stone cold face around the city; it was Rika, followed closely by Renamon. Fresh from their latest triumph over another destructive Digimon, the duo headed home for long awaited rest. Unaware was Rika that the two were being followed by a mysterious stranger, watching them very closely.

The dim streetlamp provided little light on this dark and dreary shadowy world. Once at the house, Rika yawned and wished Renamon goodnight before preparing for bed. All seemed to go well that is until something caught the girl's attention, something long, shiny, and sharp. The mysterious man, who had been hounding Henry and the other Digimon Tamers, had arrived. The man's sights were clearly on Rika as he quietly approached her.

* * *

The man smiled "Nice night wouldn't you say? I hear construction sites look real pretty in the moonlight".

Rika frowned, "HMP is that supposed to intimidate me?".

"Intrigue was actually what I was going for, but regardless of how badly you want me to leave I can't help but notice" he replied.

Rika shrugged "Notice what?".

The man replied "That you haven't demanded I leave your sight at once, surely you're curious of why I'm here".

"Doesn't mean I have to act like I care now does it? So what if you saw me at the construction site, no one will believe you if you tell anyone about it. They'll think you're crazier then they already think you are" Rika said.

The man laughed "Now who said I was going to do that Ms. Nonaka? Was it your yellow foxy friend back there?".

The young girl gasped, but kept it to a silent one as not to give this creep any satisfaction at his discovery. Somehow he knew about Digimon, but most importantly he knew about Renamon. The fox Digimon appeared in the shadows right behind Rika.

"Just say the word and he's gone Rika" Renamon stated.

"Doesn't anyone know how to talk politely these days?" the man asked.

"Spill it buddy, who the hell are you and how do you know about me and Renamon?" Rika demanded.

The man quietly approached the girl even closer, revealing his bizarre appearance in the dim light of the street lamp. The stranger was tall, hair was a dark blue green color, with jagged cuts on the side and a small ponytail in the back. The man's face sported what looked like double sets of aqua blue glasses, covering a pair of scheming silver eyes. The coat the man wore was also silver, designed in silver colored squares bunched together very tightly.

The coat almost had a bathroom tile design to it, tied tightly with thick black colored thin lines. Shirt and pants colors were both a dark royal blue, topped off with a reddish brown leather belt and midnight black shoes. The man's left hand still dangled those ever noticeable double index finger claw blades.

"My name is Tallos, Gemini Tallos and I am here in regards of a proposition for you Ms. Nonaka" he announced.

A baffled Rika blinked "Proposition? What kind of proposition?".

Tallos smirked "It has come to the government's attention that these digital creatures you children control are appearing more then expected. We had originally believed the problem was properly contained, only to find out were in fact far behind schedule".

But Rika just groaned "How sad, you're breaking my heart. Now get to the point 8 eyes".

Tallos smirked as he continued "As you wish. It is through these creatures we have made an incredible discovery, a discovery not even your digital pets could comprehend. While this discovery is of the utmost importance to us, we sadly cannot obtain this prize without a little help, that's where you come in".

Rika scoffed "This is stupid, you're not making any sense. Why should I even listen to you let alone help you on your looney little quest?".

"Calmness, calmness Ms. Nonaka, there is no need for hostility here. All I ask is that you do us this one simple little favor, and I shall leave you and your family in peace for as long as I live" Tallos explained.

Once again, Rika smirked "Now that's a laugh. I don't need to do a dam thing for you or your government, the only one I work with is Renamon".

Tallos questioned "Ironic considering you have been known to associate with both Mr. Matsuki and Mr. Wong".

Rika quickly answered "As if, those little boy scouts butt in of their own free will. I don't need anyone's help to do anything, and especially not theirs".

"That's right, you're the best, the best there is and probably the best there ever will be, so who better to ask for help then from the best?" Tallos said.

Rika grinned "Now you're finally making some sense. But like I said before, I run a one woman show and Renamon's got the only backstage pass. Move along freak show, were done here".

The proud tamer turned her back to Tallos and once again headed towards her house, Tallos smirked and removed something from his pocket. The man clicked a button and whispered something into the device. The device was actually a 2-way radio communicator.

Tallos sighed "I didn't want to have to resort to this but" and snapped his fingers, "You leave me no choice Ms. Nonaka".

Suddenly Renamon stopped and gasped as she looked at Rika's face, there was a tiny red dot aimed directly at her forehead. The tamer froze, sweat poured down her cheeks as she felt the disturbing heat from the dot.

A nervous Rika gasped "H-h-h-hey what is this, g-g-get it off, get it off".

Tallos replied "That just happens to be the receiving end of a state-of-the-art, long range, 50 caliber, silence modified, tactical sniper rifle. And it's locked onto your tiny, pretty, little head".

The vanishing fox Renamon appeared right before Tallos, she angrily grabbed him by the neck and jerked him up.

"Let her go before I rip that flapping tongue right out of your mouth" Renamon growled.

Tallos laughed "Go ahead see what happens. You honestly think death scares me? Harming me won't save your little friend, it'll just end up being the final signature on her death certificate".

Rika gulped "And you really think d-d-death scares me huh? N-n-n-nothing scares me".

The dark agent hummed "No? Then what about your mother, or what about your grandmother, think they feel the same way?".

Rika gasped "You……you're lying, YOU'RE LYING!".

"Try me" Tallos hissed.

The small red light scurried off Rika's head and aimed directly into her grandmother's window, the red dot shined on the woman's head. Renamon and Rika gasped in horror. In just seconds everyone Rika loved most could die right in their own homes, and it would all be her fault.

SHINK!

Renamon shouted "Rika get out of here UGH!"

Rika cried out "RENAMON!".

The wicked Gemini Tallos sliced his index claws across Renamon's yellow furry chest, the fox Digimon dropped to the ground clutching her body.

"Cc-c-c-can't move……p-paralyzed" Renamon murmured.

Tallos chuckled "Instant paralysis serum, makes for an excellent stun gun wouldn't you say?".

Immediately a teary eyed Rika ran to her Digimon, growling hatefully at the scornful sight of Tallos. But the man was too fast for the girl, Rika was bashed painfully in the stomach. Tallos grabbed Rika and shoved her against her garage door. The young girl grunted in pain feeling his fingers dig tightly into her shoulder, hovering those claws near her as if mocking her.

Tallos frowned "Now listen up you smart mouthed little brat, I've tried being nice but you continue to make things harder for yourself, so be it. Mr. Nice guy has officially left the building".

Angrily, Rika struggled "GR……let go of me you……dirt bag UGH".

"Spare me your arrogant back talk Ms. Nonaka, your egotistical pride is not at stake here, your family is. And unless you want your loved ones to see tomorrow your going to do exactly as I say" Tallos snapped.

Rika shook her head "I'm not doing jack squat slime ball, Renamon and I will……AH!".

Sharp silent cries escaped Rika's now trembling voice, Tallos was shoving his razor claws right under the girl's nostrils. Rika shivered with complete fear, twitching nervously as she felt the cold blades sitting inside her nose.

Tallos growled "The two of you will do NOTHING until I say so. From here on out I will be watching you……very closely. You will do whatever I tell you to do without question, and if you so much as even WHISPER to a cop or try anything funny, you'll be scraping your family's brains off the kitchen cabinets. So is everything perfectly understood……Ms. Nonaka?".

Rika sobbed softly "……Yes sir".

A pleased Tallos smiled "Very good Ms. Nonaka. I look forward to our assignment, of which you'll be contacted when the time is right. Goodnight Ms. Nonaka".

The young girl collapsed to the ground as the claws were removed from her nose, tears slowly run down Rika's frightened eyes. Renamon grunted and groaned as Tallos walked past the wounded warrior. The Digimon growled in silent agony, wishing so badly she had the strength to make him pay for what he's done. Tallos turned and smiled a wickedly to the crying Rika.

Tallos laughed "Don't look so sad Ms. Nonaka after all, the fun is only JUST beginning HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

* * *

To be continued…… 


	4. Deception

Deception

"Breakfast, get it while's it delicious" the grandmother shouted upstairs, calling the attention of her beloved grand child, Rika. Silence returned the call for food, neither a sound nor sign of Rika came forward. Minutes pass and still no sign of the young tamer. Once again the grandmother calls to Rika, eventually hearing the click of Rika's door and descending footsteps. A weary, shivering, white faced girl slowly arrived at the breakfast table.

"It's about time you came down, for a minute there I thought you……oh my GOD Rika what happened to you?" the grandmother said. Rika was white as a sheet, trembling like a frightened infant draped in nothing but blankets of cold, merciless darkness. The young child was literally shaking from the horrible memories of her late night visit from Tallos. The grandmother took Rika's hand and gasped "Honey you're trembling, I'll call the paramedics".

* * *

Flashback

**_You'll be scraping your family's brains off the kitchen cabinets!_**

* * *

"No grandma please, please don't I……I'm fine I just……couldn't sleep last night, bad dreams" Rika said. The grandparent looked at Rika with a concerned and care filled stare. Rika offered a weak smile to her "See? I'm fine, I'm just tired". Seeing she was all right the grandmother recoiled her hand from the phone, and sat down beside her grand daughter at the table for breakfast. Grandma sighed heavily "You gave me quite a scare there honey.

For a minute it looked like you'd seen a ghost, because you know how much it hurts me to see you looking like that. I may not be your mother but I don't think I need to tell you that sleep is very important dear". The tamer nodded as she politely chewed down her grandmother's eggs, "Absolutely I promise I won't stay up late again" Rika replied. After finishing her breakfast, Rika quickly changed her clothes and armed herself with her cards and Digivice.

Rika called to her grandmother "I'm going out for a while; I'll be back before dinner, bye grandma". No sooner did Rika run off into the park and into the city was her back being closely watched, not by 1 but by 2. Renamon appeared right behind the wicked Tallos, staring a hateful diamond blue eye at the dark stranger. "You don't really expect Rika to go through with this madness do you? She's not easily persuaded" Renamon snarled.

Tallos smirked "Perhaps so, but no matter how hard the egg is boiled, sooner or later it's going to get cracked……and cooked". Renamon clutched her claws angrily growling "BASTARD, you cold hearted demon. As Rika's Digimon I swear that if you touch one hair on her head". Gemini turned and flashed his glasses at the fiery fox, raising his index finger claws towards Renamon. "Play with fire fox, and your going to get burned" Tallos said.

* * *

"I know how creepy it sounds Takato but he was real, and he was dead serious too" Henry said. Soon as Takato had gotten ready to go to the park, Henry made it his top priority to call him and warn him about Gemini Tallos. Henry continued "I don't know, I'm not sure what this nutcase wants but he's definitely not playing around. He knows about our Digimon and is very interested in you. It'd be wise to start watching each other's backs.

Soon as me and Terriermon get down there we'll think something up, maybe Rika has a few ideas herself. I……that's a good idea Takato, I'll call her soon as I hang up here. See you then" Henry said as he hanged up the phone. Henry's quirky Digimon chirped into view "So what's going on? Does Takato know who this claw guy is?" Terriermon asked. The boy shook his head sighing "No he doesn't, he doesn't have any idea who it might be.

It's definitely not someone I know and it sure as hell isn't Yamaki. Yamaki's a real hard case but he's by no means a psychopath, and this guy seemed pretty crazy to me. I just hope Rika's got an idea on how to deal with this guy". Terriermon raised his paws up "Awe let me at him, I'll bunny blast this bozo right back the circus". Henry groaned "It's not that simple. This is a human were talking about, not some rampaging Digimon.

So until we find out anything else about this guy, we've got to be extra careful. There's no telling what trick this guy might pull so be prepared for anything". Soon as Henry hanged up the phone, Takato did the same as he headed down to the park to meet up with him and Rika. The green sneakers of the Digimon tamer clopped down the chunks of grass into the park. Takato was about to head straight to Guilmon, but something caught his eye.

There, in the center of the park, standing by the water fountain, and gazing into the crystal blue water, was Rika. "Wow that was fast" Takato exclaimed. Curious purple eyes continue to gaze into the fountain's contents, acting careless to Takato's advances. Little did Takato realize that Rika was completely aware of his presence. "Now remember, do it just as we discussed" a radio voice buzzed in Rika's ear. The voice belonged to Tallos.

The female tamer scowled in disgust "Don't wet yourself I know the routine, sigh here he comes now". Takato approached Rika with a warm smile "Hey Rika, sure is a surprise to see you get here before I did, man talk about fast". Rika blinked a baffled response "Say what? What are you babbling about goggle eyes?". Curiously scratching his brown hair, Takato was confused as to why Rika didn't remember what they had just discussed over the phone.

"Rika don't you remember? Henry called us to come down here and talk? That is why you're here isn't it?" Takato asked. It slowly came to Rika's attention that Henry had planned on calling her, the girl shook her head and shrugged "Yeah sure, of course, why else would I be here?". Tallos secretly watched the tamers talk from a distance, hidden deep in the forest. The agent's radio signals picking up every word spoken between the 2 children.

* * *

Takato smiled "Well guess all we have to do now is wait for Henry (stares at shoe absent mildly), by the way nice work on that fight last night Rika".

Rika shrugged "PFFT whatever".

Takato sighed "Jeez I was just saying you did a good job, if you don't want me to talk all you had to do was say so".

Tallos scowled "NO……I need information from him. You better drop your brat act and start talking or else I swear to god your family is DEAD".

The girl groaned as she heard the silent but snarling response from Tallos, it seems she'd have to play nice with Takato, for now.

"Oh grow up I didn't say that. I just……so w-w-w-here's Guilmon, scarfing down bread no doubt" Rika replied.

Takato blinked "Uh no actually he's still in his little house, I was going to say hi to him first but then I saw you here and well you know".

Rika frowned "All I know is that is one strange little Digimon".

"What's so strange about him? He's no different then Terriermon or any other Digimon" Takato asked.

Rika replied "Terriermon wasn't drawn into existence genius; you made up Guilmon out of thin air. I mean how did you even do that anyway?".

"Huh? Sorry I must have my goggles on too tight, because I thought I just heard you ask about how I made Guilmon" Takato said shockingly.

Rika blinked "Yeah so?".

Takato answered firmly "You've never asked about that before, ever."

"……I uh" was all Rika could reply with.

Takato blinked "Rika is something wrong? You seem like you're……distracted, you're not like your usual self".

Rika asked "How so?".

"Well you haven't even insulted me or Guilmon yet; usually you can't go through a single day without doing that at least once" Takato laughed.

Angrily stomping her steel plated shoes, Rika growled and started to turn away from Takato.

Rika growled "Fine pee wee, if that's the way you want me to act then screw you, you can talk to your dumb dinosaur for all I care".

Takato gasped "No, no, no wait……awe gee. Rika I'm sorry really I'm sorry, it's just I've never really seen you in such a……good mood. Kind of a different look for you".

"Bad or good?" Rika asked cautiously

Takato smiled "Neither…… It's nice on you, very nice in fact".

The girl gasped as she stood still, purple eye shimmering a bit at the boy's words. Could it be Takato just complimented her after she just bit his head off? Rika turned her eyes back to Takato as he smiled a cheerful grin.

"Still want to know about Guilmon?" Takato asked.

Rika nodded "Yeah actually……I would".

Takato chuckled "Sure, no problem, what are friends for?".

"Thanks……Takato" Rika replied softly.

Takato smiled "My pleasure. Anyway it all started right before school, I was putting my Digimon cards away and I found this weird blue card. I ran it through my card scanner and next thing you know, I had a real live Digivice. After school I scanned my drawing of Guilmon into the Digivice, or at least I tried to. I had to eat dinner so I didn't really get to see if it worked or not.

Rika smirked "I think it's safe to say we know what happens next".

"You guessed it, right after Guilmon was scanned through the machine I saw this huge red light. I followed it all the way down into this cruddy alleyway and……there he was, Guilmon was sitting right there" Takato replied.

Rika hummed "So that's how you made Guilmon huh? I suppose the same happened for Growlmon and Wargrowlmon too. You drew them and when Guilmon Digivolved, he turned into the forms you drew for him?".

"Growlmon yes, Wargrowlmon no" Takato answered.

The red haired girl's eyes blinked in complete confusion.

Takato sighed "It's weird, and really hard to explain. I don't know how I did it, but some how a part of me inside helped Growlmon Digivolve. I had never drawn his ultimate form yet so I really had no idea what was going to happen. It's like Guilmon drew his strength from inside my body, using the power of my imagination and his determination to become Wargrowlmon".

"So it wasn't just pencils and paper, something inside of you and you alone gave him the energy to Digivolve. Even without a shape or pre-drawn form as a base" Rika said.

Takato nodded "That's right".

Rika exhaled "Well……that's all I needed to know.".

Takato stared blankly "Say what?".

Rika gulped "I uh mean……uh oh look there's Henry, gotta go".

"Rika wait, hey WAIT" Takato called out.

* * *

But it was no use, Rika was already long gone, running from Takato before Henry arrived. The curious tamer blinked as he also saw Rika retreating. "Hey where's she going, I just got here" Henry said, Terriermon chuckled "Momenti". Takato sighed "That is one strange, strange girl, one minute she's her usual broody self and the next, talkative Tanya". Henry frowned, idly scratching his chin "That is weird, Rika's never been the sociable type.

But at least now I know where she was when I called her house". Suddenly Takato shook his head quite blankly, "Wait you didn't reach Rika?" Takato asked. Henry idly shook his head "No, her grandmother picked up and said she went out. But I doubt she knew about meeting up here with us so soon". This problem deeply disturbed the two boys, something seemed very wrong. Takato replied "But then how did Rika know where I was going to be?".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	5. Collaboration

Collaboration

Nervous shivers run up and down Rika's spine, the young girl rubbed her arm over and over again. Laughter echoed from the man behind her in the bushes. A smirking, smiling Tallos emerged, wavering his index claws in the air over Rika's red hair.

Tallos smiled "Bravo, bravo, bravo. That was most excellent Ms. Nonaka, much better then I expected of you.".

Rika immediately sneered "Piss off weirdo".

Tallos laughed "Now is that anyway to repay a compliment? I was simply congratulating you on your superb performance with Mr. Matsuki; I learned a great deal of information from your little chat".

"Good, then get your dam spy hunters out of my life and beat it buddy" Rika grumbled.

Tallos sighed "I'm afraid our work is not done yet Ms. Nonaka, not quite yet".

Rika blinked "Our work? GRR this is NOT my work, I was forced into this crap. I never wanted any part of this you scum bag, I never uhh……".

The girl's lips stopped as she felt the sickening suction of Tallos nose, smoothly running across her cheeks, as if smelling her flesh. Rika shivered as if her very innocence was being violated from her being.

The dark man moaned "Has anyone ever told you how (licks lips) delicious you are when your angry?".

Rika snarled "One more inch freak……just one more inch".

Tallos hissed "I wonder how it would feel to have those little legs of yours wrapped around me (grinning wickedly) so tightly".

"THAT'S IT" Rika screamed.

The fiery burning rage that boiled Rika's hard heart burst with anger unbound, and unleashed. BAM! The girl smashed her knuckles into the agent's face, Tallos groaned in pain as he felt his jaw crunch under the blow. Tallos stumbled back and rubbed his hand over his lip, blood dripped from his fingertips. A panting Rika stared heartlessly to the man's evil eyes.

Tallos gasped "You……rotten little BITCH GRR".

WHAM!

Rika's face was smacked hard by Tallos clawed hand, the girl dropped to the ground. The tamer's cheek leaked a thin line of blood. Tallos raised his claws upward in rage, enraged enough to even kill the girl at this point. A purple arm grabbed the man and hurled him with a powerful toss. Renamon stood proudly and bravely in front of her Tamer.

"Hands off creep" Renamon demanded.

BANG! BANG!

Two bullets suddenly struck at Renamon and Rika's heads, missing them by a mere hair's length. The terrified girls realized that there foreheads were glowing with small red dots. Snipers were aiming their rifles directly at the ladies skulls, awaiting their commander's orders.

Tallos frowned "You forget your place fox and you as well Ms. Nonaka. Death may not scare you my dear child, but it certainly scares your beloved pet Digimon. And I bet ha, ha oh I bet the death of your beloved Renamon would hurt you more then anything else, and let's not forget your mother and grandmother. I'd be more then happy to clue them in our little game".

Rika snapped "Bastard, just leave us alone. We never did anything to you".

Tallos replied "This world is on the verge of destruction thanks to those digital abominations, and you pitiful little children are helping them every step of the way, that is unacceptable. I will not stand by and let this world burn at the feet of your pitiful pets. If you want me out of your life then you will do as I say, and you will obey me without questioning, is that clear?".

Rika scoffed "I got the message so just skip the speech and get to the point".

"You will contact Mr. Matsuki tonight. A wild Digimon shall bio-emerge and cause chaos in the city, once you notify him he will walk right into my trap. Renamon will stand guard to make sure no one else interferes, especially Mr. Wong or the rest of his half wit friends. After tonight I will be out of your life and this bargain will be complete. Good day Ms. Nonaka" Tallos said.

The man turned his back to the girls and left them, vanishing into the darkness that consumed his soul. Renamon and Rika continued to remain still, waiting for the snipers to remove their piercing red targets from their foreheads. The two looked at each other and sighed, they had no choice.

* * *

"It was really weird Henry, I mean it was totally not like Rika at all" Takato said. The boys and their Digimon had decided to continue with their originally planned meeting at the park. However it was no longer about the mysterious man, now it was about Rika's even more mysterious behavior. Henry hummed "Your right it doesn't make any sense, why ask about Guilmon now? I mean why would she even care about that information?

Not that it's boring information, but she doesn't seem like the person who'd care to hear about it in the first place". The goggle wearing Tamer nodded in agreement, things were certainly getting confusing. "Knock, knock" a female voice said. The boys turned and once again Jeri appeared, smiling brightly with a big bag of bread in her arms. Guilmon cheered "Oh boy snack time"; Takato laughed "Guilmon I just fed you like 5 minutes ago".

The dinosaur smiled "What's your point? My tummy's always got room for more, more, MORE". Everyone laughed at Guilmon's cheerful bout of hunger pains. The dinosaur Digimon quickly scarfed his hungry jaws into Jeri's bag, the girl smiled as she approached Takato. "Hope you don't mind me giving him an extra helping Takato" Jeri said with a sweet soft smile. Takato laughed "Hey if it feeds jaws over there, then more power to you".

Guilmon lifted his red snout from the bag, a bagel rolled out of the little hut and into the park. "Wait little bread snack, come back this is lunch time not playtime" Guilmon said, "GAH Guilmon get back inside before someone sees you" Takato said. The boy quickly chased the Digimon outside into the park, Jeri and Henry giggled as they watched Takato. "Nice of you to stop by Jeri" Henry said, Jeri nodded "Thanks so how are you and Terriermon?".

The dark haired boy shrugged "Were doing all right, Terriermon was a bit tensed up after that wacko came to our door last night. I didn't bring him here because I figured the little goof could take some time out to relax". A curious Jeri blinked "Wacko? What wacko?". Henry rolled his eyes "Course how stupid of me, some nut case in a dark coat and claws came knocking on my door last night. The guy looked like something out of TV crime movie".

The girl scratched her reddish brown hair, wondering why that sounded so familiar. "Funny that sounds like just like that guy Rika was talking to" Jeri said. Fear rushed to Henry's mind as his eyes opened up wide, the horror filled image of that encounter painfully scraped across his memory again. Frantically grabbing Jeri's shoulders Henry pleaded to her, "A guy? Some guy was talking to Rika? Some crazy guy?". The boy asked nervously.

The girl squeaked a bit at being grabbed but eventually nodded at Henry's question, "What did he look like? Tell me please" Henry begged. Jeri relayed what she saw to Henry. The man was described to the tamer, Jeri recalled every noticeable feature that Henry mentioned about the man. The dark blue hair, 2 sets of glasses, dark silver trench coat, and those 2 finger claws. "Yeah, I saw him talking to Rika a minute ago" Jeri said casually.

Henry frowned "What the hell does that guy want with Rika? First he talks to me, then he asks about Takato, and now he's after Rika". A concerned look formed on Jeri's face at Henry's words, fearfully realizing Takato might be in danger. "Takato? Did you say he wanted Takato?" Jeri asked, but Henry shook his head and continued "What were they talking about? Please talk Jeri. I need to know if this is the same guy, it's very important.

When you saw this guy talking to Rika, could you make out what he was saying to her, like what they were discussing?". Moments pass as Jeri collected her thoughts, she finally answered "All I heard was something about it all ending after tonight. Something, I'll be out of your life something, I'm sorry I couldn't make out the rest". But that little bit of information was all Henry needed to realize that this was very, very bad.

Whatever Tallos was planning involved both Takato and Rika, leaving Henry in the dark and out of the loop. "Thanks Jeri don't you worry though, soon as I get Terriermon I'll" Henry slowly started. However it arrived too little too late to the boy's realization that it was quiet, too quiet. Henry blinked "Why didn't Guilmon and Takato come back inside yet?". Jeri and Henry quickly looked outside and gasped, Guilmon and Takato were gone.

There was a small note left near the fountain, the children quickly ran to it without hesitation. "Hey Henry, heads up" Terriermon shouted. Henry's high flying bunny eared Digimon had returned, smiling big and bright as he landed beside his tamer. Jeri smiled "Awe hello there Terriermon". Terriermon giggled "You sneaks, starting the party without me huh", "Terriermon we've got to go right now" Henry said as he crunched the note.

The Digimon blinked a baffled glance at his tamer, fury crunching tightly into Henry's fingers smashing the note. "Hey guys what's shaking?" Takato shouted, Jeri and Terriermon looked back to see Guilmon and Takato. The girl sighed "So there you were, we were wondering where you were silly". Takato chuckled "Just got a little sidetracked by a pesky little bagel, that and Guilmon playing tag with a squirrel". Everyone but Henry laughed softly.

The silent boy turned his back to the gang without saying a word, in seconds Henry started to walk off. Terriermon blinked "Looks like someone sure lost their sense of humor, not to mention direction, hey Henry home's the other way". But nothing but silence answered the tamer's Digimon. "Geez Henry did something bad happen while I was away? I mean is everything okay?" Takato asked. Henry angrily demanded for Terriermon once again and left.

Regretfully the long eared Digimon followed his tamer, concerned and confused at Henry's bizarre behavior. "Takatomon did I make Henry mad somehow?" Guilmon asked, the boy sighed "No boy it was nothing you did, at least I think. Whatever set Henry off he sure seems upset about it". A worried Jeri was about to suggest they go and talk to Henry, but Terriermon shouted back "Don't worry I'll Momenti Henry he'll be good as new".

The 2 kids smiled and waved goodbye to Terriermon and the silent Henry. Guilmon smiled "That tag game was sure fun Takatomon, I can't wait to do it again, next time you join in too, okay?". Laughter echoed from the boy's smiling face "Sure thing boy, but you better get inside before someone sees you. Just make sure you be careful and stay out of trouble", the Digimon nodded "I promise Takatomon. Bye Jeri, and next time bring more bread".

"Guilmon" Takato exclaimed, the Digimon snuck back into his house laughing loudly. The children too laughed at the dinosaur's obsessive love for bread. The golden warm rays of the sun slowly started to melt away behind the city's silver towers, sunset was rapidly approaching. A cold breeze chilled Jeri, she rubbed her bare legs together shivering "Boy it sure got cold around here fast. I better get home before it gets really chilly".

The young boy watched as Jeri was slowly beginning to walk away, sweat dribbled down Takato's goggles. Panic was taking over the young lad as he was feeling strange. Takato's knees felt weak, his head felt hot, cheeks flushed, is he in love, is he dreaming, is this a sign, what could it mean? Takato bit his lip, closed his eyes and simply blurted out "HEY JERI", she turned to him. "Yes, did you want something Takato?" Jeri asked kindly.

Bashfully staring at his green sneakers, Takato softly mumbled "I was just wondering, or thinking rather. If you liked, or didn't like, cause whichever is cool with me but I uh, what I mean is um. Would you uh w-w-would you like it if I uh I mean I……walked you home?". A warm rosy color of pink blushes appeared on Jeri's cheeks, the girl stifled a giggle and replied "Sure that'd be……Nice". Takato's eyes widened as he too blushed very brightly.

Meanwhile……

"Henry's what's the matter, you haven't even told me to shut up yet, so something must be wrong" Terriermon yipped. The tamer stacked his cards and Digivice into his pocket jeans, Henry remained speechless as he walked out of his apartment. "I'll be back soon" Henry shouted to his family. Terriermon gulped "This looks bad, not even momenti can relax Henry now, I wonder what's gotten into him". The Digimon quickly followed his tamer.

The mysterious reason for Henry's unexpected mood swing remained unsolved in Terriermon's mind, unaware how close the answer was to him. Lying in a crunched up ball inside of the boy's trash can, was the note, the same one that had set him off. Inside the note was written in bright red ink, or so it seemed. In truth, the letter had been written in human blood. Large letters were carved from that dried blood, unveiling its contents slowly.

STAY AWAY FROM MR. MATSUKI OR ELSE!

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Invocation

Invocation

Jeri hummed "So Takato……you been planning anything lately?".

Takato gasped "What? Pp-p-planning? What you mean like planning a date, planning a party, planning my next drawing?".

The girl giggled "I meant planning on what you'd want to do when you grow up. You know, like a job silly".

Takato laughed "Oh yeah……sorry".

The young kids casually strolled down the grass plains of the park, simply chatting their young hearts away to each other. The children smiled at each other, simply basking in the enjoyment of each other's company.

"Well……Digimon taming is a full time job; I mean I hardly ever get a moment's peace outside of taking care of Guilmon" the boy shrugged.

"But?" Jeri asked.

Takato sighed "But if I ever do get the chance, I think I'd like to draw, like draw for a living".

Jeri smiled "That's wonderful Takato. You're an excellent artist, I'm sure you could make wonderful artwork".

Takato chuckled "Yeah I wish, aside from doodling I can't really draw much of anything else. Guess I'll have to work hard to make sure there good enough, to pay the bills anyway".

"Don't sell yourself short Takato" Jeri said sincerely.

Takato groaned "But I am short, I'm a kid remember".

Jeri laughed "No silly, I mean have confidence. You really have a talent with drawing; you shouldn't think your drawings aren't good enough".

The boy replied "Well that's nice of you to say Jeri, but I'm just not sure. I mean drawing's a tough job, it's not easy".

Jeri shrugged "No job really is".

"Yeah but you've seen how I act, I'm like a jellyfish sometimes. Little pressure comes on and boom, I crack like Digitamamon on a hot day. I mean maybe I'm just kidding myself, maybe I can't draw, maybe I can't do anything right" Takato replied.

Jeri blinked "Takato?".

"Yes J……" Takato started.

The boy's lips were stopped by the sudden warm feeling of another's pressing against them. A sweet, warm, heart felt kiss touched Takato's lips and heart, as Jeri lovingly just devoted hers to his. The young children's kiss caused rosy colored blushes to appear on their cheeks. Jeri broke the kiss off and simply smiled, staring happily at Takato's blushing and baffled face.

Jeri blushed "You did something right……you made me fall for you. And if that's not something special, then I don't know what is".

A serene moment of silence passed through the air, Takato and Jeri stared lovingly into each other's eyes. The loving warmth that had filled these children's hearts for so long, hidden and denied all this time has finally been awakened. Takato slowly curled his hands warmly into Jeri's hands, and just smiled as he leaned toward for a second kiss.

Tallos grinned "Now".

* * *

KABOOM!

The kids gasped as a gigantic explosion burst violently in the sun setting sky. Fire, smoke, and chaos roared into the heavens deep within the metallic bowels of the city. Takato blinked as he spotted what looked like a form walking between buildings. The monstrous form was a creature, a Digimon to be exact. The park telephone suddenly rang loudly. Curious of its caller, Takato picked up the phone and spoke. "Huh Rika is that you?" Takato said.

"Heads up goggle eyes, we got a big Digimon on our hands, I need you and bread breathe over here right now" Rika said. Nodding to the girl's call, Takato immediately hanged up the phone and went to get Guilmon. Jeri blinked curiously "Takato, what's going on?". The tamer sighed sadly "Sorry to cut this short Jeri but there's a wild Digimon attacking the city. I really don't want to go, but as a tamer this is kind of my job and stuff".

Gentle lips form a sweet smile as Jeri nods to Takato's mission. "Just take it easy out there Takato, and you too Guilmon, make sure you guys take care of each other" Jeri said. Guilmon smiled "Don't worry, I promise to protect Takatomon no matter what". With that Takato and Guilmon were off, ready to battle the next digital monster. Rika sighed as she hanged the phone up. Tallos smirked from behind "Yeeeees, that's it Mr. Matsuki, come to papa".

Meanwhile Henry and Terriermon were also alerted to the discovery of a dangerous new Digimon in the city. The tamers and their Digimon raced as fast as they could downtown, completely unaware that the trouble has yet to begin. The monstrous creature smashed her blue tentacles into a restaurant café. Massive yellow sun petals formed dark blue eyes, surrounded by dark blue petals. The Digimon stood on dozens of blue razor thorn whip like legs.

"Whoa, big daisy at 12'oclock" Takato gasped, the monstrous flower roared and smashed a thorny fist into a car. Guilmon growled "I'm ready Takatomon, let me at that overgrown weed". Takato shook his head "Not yet, first I got to see what Digimon this is". The boy removed his Digivice and aimed it at the plant monster, silently Takato waited. The mechanical device hummed and hummed, but still there was no information available.

"What's going on here, did I forget to change its batteries or something? I can't find anything on this plant guy at all" Takato said. The monstrous creature was in fact Blossomon, an ultimate level thorny flower Digimon, whose special attack was spiral thorns. As Takato and Guilmon arrived before the monstrous plant, 2 shadows secretly watched from upon a roof top. The shadows were none other then Rika Nonaka and Gemini Tallos.

Takato slashed a card across his Digivice, and quickly sent Guilmon into battle. Meanwhile, Henry and his partner Terriermon were quickly rushing towards Takato. The boy and his bunny Digimon raced with hopes of aiding their Digimon tamer friend. "Look there's Takato, were almost there" Henry said panting, "Thank you captain obvious" Terriermon huffed. The two had been running down alleyways as shortcuts, moving as fast as they could.

WHOOSH! Blurry shadows magically formed a golden fox amidst the purple smoke, and chilling winds of the dark alleyway. Renamon appeared directly in front of Henry and Terriermon. "WOW, give a Digimon a heart attack will ya" Terriermon said. However Henry was very pleased to see her, the boy sighed "Renamon you made it. From the view from my window, this Digimon looks pretty big so were going to need all the help we can get".

Henry approached the golden fox Digimon, only to stop half way as she refused to move. "Uh Renamon could you please move?" Henry asked, but still Renamon remained silent and still as stone. The tamer frowned "Renamon come on we can't wait for Rika, Takato's fighting that Digimon all by himself, and we have to help him". Renamon closed her diamond blue eyes and stared to the ground, the Digimon sighed softly "Forgive me".

Baffled expressions paint both Terriermon and Henry's face, the long eared Digimon shrugged "Forgive you? Renamon Forgive you for what?". The fox frowned "For THIS". Lighting paw steps charged Renamon right into Henry, the furry female drop kicked the boy right into a trash can. Henry grunted as he collapsed to the ground. Terriermon gasped "HENRY, have you lost your furry freaking mind? Were on your side goldy locks, HELLO".

Once again Renamon leapt into the air for battle, "Diamond Storm" she announced. Hundreds of razor sharp energy diamonds rained down upon the digital rabbit creature. Terriermon gasped as he hopped frantically about, trying to dodge the diamonds. "I know Terriermon, believe me I am truly sorry for doing this but I can not let you pass" Renamon stated. Henry growled as he stood up, "What are you talking about? Takato's back there.

We have to help him, that Digimon is an ultimate level". Sorrowful sighs escape Renamon's furry lips "Believe me I don't want to do this", "THEN DON'T" Henry shouted. But still Renamon remained firm "I don't have any choice, it may not be pretty but it will all be over after tonight. Until that time comes I have to keep you and everyone else away from Takato. I wish there was another way Henry, but I'm afraid this is how things have to be".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	7. Revelation

Revelation

Flashing lights beam brightly from the heated Digimon battle, Guilmon suddenly grew giant as he transformed. Takato had enabled his red lizard friend to Digivolve into Growlmon, Guilmon's champion level. "Time to mow the lawn grass face" the massive dinosaur snorted. Blossomon screeched as she leapt into battle, her whipping thorns slashed wildly in the air. "Spiral Thorn" Blossomon said, tightly constricting her foe's neck.

Growlmon roared as his red neck as tightly bound by the thorns, claw like paws grappling the fowl flower's limbs. Takato shouted to his friend "Come on Growlmon, you can't give up now". The monstrous flower charged forward with razor flower fangs bared. Growlmon howled "Pyro Blaster", the massive energy blast struck Blossomon right between the eyes. The tamer removed another card and quickly slashed it through his Digivice.

"Digi-modify……Raremon attack activate" Takato said. Briefly being charged with the power of the sludge Digimon Raremon, Growlmon blasted a deadly "Breath of Decay" attack against Blossomon. The slimy spitball struck the plant's wilting petal face painfully and accurately. With his foe now stunned, Growlmon reared back his forearms and snarled "Dragon Slash". The massive dinosaur's energized side blades sliced into Blossomon.

Eagerly Growlmon and Takato cheered as the plant Digimon wailed in agony, stumbling back and forth in pain. But suddenly, the feeling of victory was slowly coming to a most unexpected end. Takato's eyes widened in complete disbelief, as what he saw was truly unbelievable. The slashed plant tentacles from Blossomon's body started to fall to the ground, sputtering wild sparks. Blossomon dropped to the ground bursting with raw electricity.

"No way, Blossomon was……a robot?" Takato gasped. Indeed, the ferocious plant monster seemed to be constructed of only metal and steel. Growlmon blinked blankly "Uh Takatomon what's a robot?". A loud voice shouted "ATTACK". Bright searchlights suddenly flashed onto Takato and his Digimon, hundreds of army soldiers appeared out of nowhere. The young boy gulped in terror, looking around and seeing nothing but army soldiers.

Hundreds of high powered tanks, cannons, sniper rifles, explosives, and every other kind of military weapon all aimed at Growlmon. In a matter of seconds, Takato and Growlmon had become completely surrounded by hundreds of soldiers. There were helicopter gunners, grenade loaded launchers, high powered stun guns, and enough gas bombs to encase the whole city into dust. Takato gulped "I think were in trouble, BIG trouble".

Surveying the swarming army of soldiers from the top of the tallest building was him, the one and only Tallos. The diabolical mad man smirked upon the look of shock and horror painting Takato's face. Tallos smirked "Initiate attack protocol 29, I want the creature and the boy alive and unharmed". Rika gasped at that remark "You want Guilmon too?". Growlmon roared as immediately turned his back to the military, he quickly picked up Takato.

"There trying to escape, don't let them out of your sight, FIRE AT WILL" Tallos shouted. The Digimon screamed in pain as the thundering gun fire slammed into his red scaly back, tank cannons blasted dozens of bomb shells. Takato winced as Growlmon tucked the boy safely under his white belly. Growlmon cried out to Takato "I'll protect you Takatomon, I made a promise to Jeri. Even if they delete me, I'll make sure you're safe Takato".

Takato's young blue eyes watered, even through all the thundering screams of bullets and bombs, Takato could feel the bold bravery in Growlmon's words. "ROWR" Growlmon screamed as a grenade blasted into his side. The young tamer shouted to the soldiers to stop, begging them as tears rolled down his face. But the men fired faster and quicker, no matter how much Takato begged. Growlmon ran and ran but still could not escape the soldiers.

BZZT! Loud sparkling surges flare up from an electrical net, a soldier loaded cannon shells with the electrical net. "Ready……aim……fire" a general shouted. Explosive shells unleash super charged electro nets, Growlmon screamed with maddening agony. More cannons fired as the nets wrapped around the Digimon, tighter and tighter. The lumbering lizard staggered left to right in pain, trying desperately to ignore the violent shocks.

"NO Guilmon, please you have to Digivolve back to rookie, you have to run and hide so they won't find you" Takato pleaded. Electricity surged over Growlmon's white hair and red scales, the massive monster moaned "I'm sorry Takatomon but I can't. I won't UGH leave you here with these bad men, ARG I will protect you no m-m-matter what". Angrily Takato shouted again "NO you can't, I won't let them take you, you're not a science project.

You're my friend, my partner, and no bastard government is going to take you away and turn you into a lab rat". Loud whooshing sounds popped from long steel barrels, they were dart guns blasting small injections into Growlmon's neck. Takato gasped as he spotted them. Tranquilizer darts were pumping their toxic contents into Growlmon's body, already his golden eyes started to sag. "Growlmon? GROWLMON NO" Takato screamed.

The soldiers swarmed around the knees of the dinosaur, blasting the red scaly muscles with dozens of cattle prod pokes. Growlmon groaned as he collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious. "Double shackle the arms and legs, make sure you muzzle the mouth too" a commander said. Takato listened in horror at these disgusting orders, watching the men descend over Growlmon like vultures. The boy angrily screamed and tackled the men.

"GET OFF HIM, leave him alone, he's my friend, he's my friend, you can't UGH" Takato grunted. An army man removed the brunt of his rifle from Takato's chest, watching the boy collapse to the ground in pain. The soldier frowned "Stupid kid, this is a quarantined specimen, it needs to be analyzed not to be cuddled by some whiny little punk". Growlmon cried out in his toxic induced slumber, feeling tazors surge into his flesh from the shackles.

Fury enflamed Takato's heart, the boy struggled against his pain and charged against the soldiers again. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" the tamer shouted. Another smack from the soldier's rifle, this time across the boy's mouth. Takato collapsed to the ground in insufferable pain, clutching his bleeding lips. Cold hearted laughter erupted from behind the soldiers. The men immediately cleared a path for their approaching leader, namely Tallos.

* * *

Tallos smirked "My, my, my if it isn't the infamous Mr. Matsuki, this is a treat. I must apologize for my men's impudent behavior. I normally appall such methods but after all, you are Mr. Matsuki.". 

"What the hell are you doing to Growlmon? Where are you taking him?" Takato snapped hatefully.

Tallos replied "The anomaly is being contained and prepped for experimentation, my superiors are quite anxious to see what makes your red friend tick".

Takato asked "Why, why are you doing this to me?".

"Please don't take it personally, this is simply business, and business always comes before pleasure. I have been sent here to collect you and that dim witted creature you refer to as Guilmon" Tallos explained.

"You didn't answer me!" the boy shouted.

Angrily Tallos stomped on Takato's chest with a violent slam, the boy coughed up painfully as he felt something break in his ribs. More blood spurted from Takato's lips.

Tallos frowned "Interrupting someone is rude Mr. Matsuki, I'm disgusted at your lack of manners".

Several soldiers move behind Takato, chains and shackles are also placed on the boy's wrists and ankles.

"Much better gentlemen. Now, take Mr. Matsuki and put him in the armored car. I don't want even so much as a scratch on that boy, do you understand?" Tallos ordered.

"YES SIR!" the soldiers shouted in union.

The army men dragged Takato off his weary legs and stuffed him in the back of the armored car. The tamer winced in pain as he was lifted, watching in horror as his best friend was being tied up like a wild animal. The wicked agent flexed his clawed hand in a "Bye, bye" motion before turning his back. But before he left, Takato called out him, he had to know the truth.

Takato screamed "WAIT!".

The dark agent slowly turned to the boy's cry.

Takato begged "What is it you want with me? What's so special about me? You didn't want Rika or Henry, what makes me so important?".

Tallos laughed "You silly, silly little boy, haven't you figured it out? Ms. Nonaka and Mr. Wong didn't make a monster out of thin air, you did. Out of all the so called tamers, you were the only one who created your Digimon from your very own imagination. The power of your mind brought that repulsive reptile to life. No devices, no chemicals, no nuclear radiation, just a pad of paper and a pencil. THAT is what makes you special Mr. Matsuki.

I have been sent here to harness that power, to use your power of life to our advantage. To aid us in the never ending war against those digital freaks of nature".

The boy blinked "I don't understand, how would my drawing skills help you?".

Tallos smiled "Imagine armies of Digimon, specially designed Digimon completely under our control. With your power and our resources, we could literally wipe out every enemy the planet has ever known. Empires, terrorists, Digimon, all would fall against the power of our unstoppable army. Then, once we get Juggernaut up and running, we'll arm them with nuclear and biological weapons. Beam the beast's right into the Digi-World.

Then we detonate the bombs and wipe out every last insignificant piece of digital garbage, blasting them right back to hell, where they belong. The world will be saved from the very creatures that are trying to destroy it, and the Digimon themselves will be eradicated by their very own children, how ironic. And it is all thanks to you Mr. Matsuki".

Takato gasped "You……you're a monster; you're a SICK DEMENTED FREAK. I'll never help you; as long as I have breath in my body I won't draw a stinking doodle for you".

"I fooled you with my Digimon disguised robot, I certainly can fool you again. Oh……I almost forgot" Tallos said with a smile.

The sinister agent turned his blue double glasses towards Rika, spotting the girl standing above the chaos and carnage. Finger claws wrapped around a coin as Tallos tossed it to Rika. The young girl caught it and gasped.

Tallos grinned "Thanks for your help Ms. Nonaka, couldn't have done it without you".

The realization struck Takato hard and fast, the boy's eyes literally swelled to the brink with sorrow filled tears. The phone call, the talk in the park, it's all a trick, it's all been just to help Tallos get his hands on Guilmon and Takato. The 2 children though far apart, stared vividly at each other.

Rika stammered "Takato……I didn't mean……"

Takato cried out "You……you……I HATE YOU! (Soldiers yank Takato away). I trusted you, I confided in you, YOU WITCH, how could you do this?".

"Takato NO!" the girl begged.

Takato cried out "Does it feel good Rika? Does it feel good that your finally free, free of oldstupid goggle eyes and his pet? I hope your happy Rika, I hope your real GOD DAM HAPPY! I HATE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME RIKA? I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!".

The boy was shoved away and locked in the car, the car drove off along with the rest of the soldiers. Tallos smirked and headed back up towards the roof top. Meanwhile Rika was standing there above the city, watching blankly as if in a trance. The girl's eyes poured ice cold tears. Rika felt so cold, so dirty, so horrible inside. The churning feeling in her stomach grew stronger. Rika could still feel Takato's eyes, feel the suffering and hatred inside them.

Tallos laughed "Magnificent performance my dear. You kept your word, you delivered Mr. Matsuki and his pet right on schedule. I am very proud of you Ms. Nonaka, very proud indeed".

The girl stood there almost completely ignorant to the man's words, shaking and shivering so silently. Tallos blinked at Rika's odd array of silence. The agent approached the girl and placed his clawed hand upon her shoulder, Rika flinched.

BAM!

Rika shrieked "FUCK YOU!".

The screaming moans of pain roared from Tallos like a wounded bear, Rika had slammed her fist right into his private parts. Tallos dropped to the ground. Rika wasted no time, kicking and smacking her legs into him as hard as she could.

Rika sobbed "You creep, you bastard, you monster, worthless son of a bitch, how could you do that to him? How could you do that to such a sweet boy? GR I hope you die, be proud of me all you like, but I hope you die, DIE you rat bastard, that's what people like you deserve".

"ENOUGH" Tallos snapped.

CRUNCH!

The enraged agent wrapped his clawed hand around Rika's neck, violently crushing the air from Rika's lungs. The girl's legs helplessly twitched as Tallos picked her up off of her feet, and moved her towards the back end of the building. Tallos was dangling Rika over the edge, preparing to drop her.

Tallos frowned "I've put up with your emotional constipations and inexcusable behavior long enough Ms. Nonaka. This is my moment of glory and I will not let it be ruined by some card shuffling bitch who thinks she's hot shit. You say "people like me" but in truth your no better then me at all. You betrayed your only friend, handed him over to a perfect stranger, and destroyed any ounce of trust, friendship, or feelings he ever had for you.

You've treated him like shit from day 1, this was just the final straw. I may be a monster Ms. Nonaka, but I accepted that truth a long time ago. You on the other hand continue to deny it; you lie to yourself thinking your doing the world a favor. You think by destroying these wild Digimon it'll make up for the horrible sins you've committed, I can see it in your eyes. But it'll never happen. Your heart's just as black as mine, and it always will be.

Now that you have full filled your end of the bargain, I will honor my word and leave your family alone. You on the other hand have become a loose end that must be eliminated. Business before pleasure, you understand. Now for the last time (Raises her up over the edge), good night Ms. Nonaka".

With that final statement, Tallos hurled Rika off the edge of the building and down into the alleyways. To die alone. Hated, betrayed, and alone.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	8. Desolation

Desolation

Rika's eyes closed tightly, closed for the very last time. The rushing winds soothed around her limp limbs as the ground rapidly climbed closer. "For all that it's worth god……I'm sorry" Rika whispered. FASCHWOOM! A rushing, physical force grabbed Rika and leapt to the ground. The young girl was jolted back from her blank and gloomy future, only to find her sitting in a pair of furry arms. "What the……Renamon, it's you" Rika gasped out.

The yellow fox Digimon winced as she held Rika in her bruised arms; she had sustained numerous injuries while battling Terriermon. "I'm sorry Rika……ugh can't hold on……any longer" Renamon wheezed. The Digimon collapsed in a dark and dank alleyway, dropping Rika near some boxes and dumpster cans. It took Rika a second or 2 to collect herself as she slowly stood back up. A voice scowled in the dark "We'll I'll be……Rika".

Rika's purple eyes weakly searched the darkness for that voice, that very familiar voice. "Henry? Is that you? Oh my god Henry, are you all right" Rika asked. The young Tamer stepped out of the shadows, wiping off a smudge of dirt from the battle. Immediately the female tamer approached the boy, her voice pleaded "Oh Henry I am so sorry". WHAM! Violent fingers smacked across Rika's jaw, the girl winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"YOU BITCH, how could you, you sold us out to the god dam devil Rika" Henry shouted. The enraged tamer screamed on "How dare you even try to apologize, I couldn't possibly think of a sicker joke". Wincing some as she rubbed her throbbing mouth, Rika sighed "You don't understand, he was threatening to kill my family. I had no choice, what was I supposed to do?", Henry growled "Ask us for help". Rika chuckled weakly at that remark.

"I don't see what's so freaking funny, not after what you just did to Takato" Henry snapped. But Rika just as quick to snap back "Are you out of your mind? Renamon couldn't even stop this guy, what good is telling two 13 year old Digimon tamers going to do?". Henry growled "Nothing, your FRIENDS are supposed to do something. But you didn't bother to even try and ask us, you shunned us away and just played along with his sick games".

Tears shiver down Rika's burning cheeks, her jaw throbbing but still she shrieked from it "I HAD NO CHOICE". The boy slammed Rika against the wall of the alley, he yelled savagely at her face "YES YOU DID. You always did, you could always come to us and ask us for help. No matter what the problem or how serious it was. Were tamers Rika, and it's time you started acting like one. No one's impressed by your macho loner bull shit.

Because of your stubbornness to ask us for help, Takato and Guilmon are now in the hands of that sick, demented, freak. You helped him this entire time and all the while kept us in the dark. Even if he was threatening your family, if you told us we could have done something, we could have worked together. But no, instead you decided to do it all by yourself, as usual". The girl screamed and broke herself free of Henry and angrily slapped him back.

"No matter how awful I feel for what I did to Takato he was ALWAYS your friend Henry, not mine, yours" Rika hissed. But as if unphased by Rika's strike, Henry just sighed "Maybe that's because you never gave him the chance". The girl gasped, her mouth opening wide at the horrible realization. "And if this guy is as crazy as he seems, we might be too late for you to get a second one" Henry said. Rika sat on her knees and just cried, cried, cried.

A saddened Henry left the girl in the cold, wet, darkness of the alley, Terriermon quickly followed his tamer. Renamon moaned from her wounds as she crawled next to Rika. But the girl did not respond, she just sat there……sat there and cried. Meanwhile as Henry and Terriermon pondered of their next move, Tallos was already beginning his next move. Takato and Guilmon had been secretly contained inside a hidden government laboratory.

Tallos smirked proudly as he entered the magnificent massive white lab, admiring the endless quantities of gadgetry. A slowly stirring Takato was strapped to a large silver table. Strands were tightly secured around the boy's wrists and ankles, Takato had been stripped down to only a pair of boxers. Bare toes felt cold metal as the young tamer slowly regained consciousness. Tallos stood right before the boy, waving a small neon blue tong like device.

* * *

"Good evening Mr. Matsuki, I trust you slept well?" Tallos asked.

Takato frowned "Where's Guilmon?".

Tallos chuckled "I don't think that's any of your concern at the moment Mr. Matsuki".

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW" Takato screamed

Tallos smirked "Well since you asked so nicely, your creature is being contained. Guilmon as you call it, is being placed inside a testing center. For proper experimentation results, we have to make sure it is securely fashioned and ready for testing".

Takato sighed "Please just let him go. You got me, you got what you came here for, so please let him go".

Tallos shook his head "Were getting no where much too quickly. Perhaps a more……scientific approach is in order".

White suited lab men slowly placed patches on Takato's bare chest, and on his bare legs. Each silver patch ran a long red wire from it into a different machine. The dark agent approached Takato with the blue tong device.

Takato blinked "What are these things? And why am I naked? I mean don't you think that's a bit personal.

Tallos laughed "Absolutely priceless, yet ultimately naive. You see Mr. Matsuki, it's quite simple. With all our data and background research on you, there is no information regarding on just how you brought Guilmon to life. Quite frustrating actually. So by rigging you to these machines, we are going to find out the true source of this energy and how we can extract it".

"And just how do you plan to do that?" the tamer asked.

Tallos replied "The human body contains millions of cerebral sensors through out the nerve endings of the body. When in a highly emotional state, the human body can at times generate massive amounts of bio-electrical charges. But the only way we can find the exact location of these charges, is to get you in a highly emotional state. In other words Mr. Matsuki, in order to find the secret of your power, were going to have to do a little digging.

The man flipped his claw fingers along the switches, activating the scanners, radio waves, and other machines. Tallos aimed the tong above Takato's chest. Several men entered the room hauling some sort of container. The container was flat; almost disc shaped and resembled a portal.

Takato blinked "Hey wait a minute, what's that thing?

Tallos grinned "That just happens to be the next evolutionary step in advanced bio-technology; I call it……the Lazarus".

"The Lazarus? Takato asked.

"Yes, my greatest invention. First there was Yugoth, and then there was Juggernaut, and now the Lazarus. This machine has the ability to duplicate the very force that allows Digimon to bio-merge into this world" Tallos said.

Takato gasped "Digital fields".

Tallos nodded "Precisely. By duplicating the same energy field, we now have the necessary means to design and create our very own digital creatures. But first the Lazarus needs to absorb the special energy that lives inside your body. Once I extract it; the energy will instantly transfer into the Lazarus, powering the machine up to reach it's maximum capacity".

The boy blinked "Powering it up? Powering it up to do what?".

Tallos smiled wickedly "I think it's time we got started".

The young boy angrily struggled against his straps, bare legs and arms flexing hatefully against the binding force. The blue electronic tazor device in Tallos hands hummed as it was hovered over the tamer's chest.

"Oh by the way I should mention this, you're going to feel an excruciatingly large amount of pain. It's quite natural, so feel free to scream" Tallos said

The tongs were jammed into Takato's chest, the boy's spine jolted as he screamed like a banshee in agony. Sizzling smells of burning flesh filled the boy's burning, watery eyes. Takato's shrieked at the sting of the energy.

Tallos mocked "Its music to my ears (laughs wickedly and jabs again)".

* * *

Elsewhere in the large building, Yamaki paced the floor of the hidden room. The agent had been allowed to stay inside and be apart of the mission, just so long as he remained an observer, nothing more. Takato's horrible screams echoed through out the building like a ghostly moan. Riley gasped "GOD make it stop, I can't take much more of this". Yamaki growled as he heard the horrid howls again and again, sweat dribbled off his frustrated form.

The mirror window showed Yamaki exactly what Tallos was doing to Takato. The man growled as he watched it, feeling cold and dead inside each time Tallos shocked the boy. "For Christ's sake, I can't just sit here and watch this" Yamaki scowled. The room's door buzzed open as Yamaki prepared to leave, but immediately Deacons appeared to stop the agent. Yamaki growled "Get the hell out of my way; I have to stop this right now".

Deacons frowned "You know the rules Yamaki; you are prohibited from disturbing the subjects of Agent Tallos mission as well Agent Tallos himself". But furiously Yamaki persisted "Disturbing? What that mad man is doing to that child is disturbing. This isn't an experiment, it's a freaking torture chamber, how can you possibly justify this barbaric treatment?". An annoyed Deacons simply repeated himself "It is none of your concern".

Fists grappled around Deacons shirt collar as Yamaki yanked him up off his feet, Tally and Riley gasped "Sir". Yamaki screamed "BULL SHIT, this madness has got to stop now. That boy has a family, a family who's probably worried sick about where he is. For all they know he could be dead, and if this abominable experiment continues, I guarantee you he will die. So tell me how your precious government justifies murdering a child?".

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Deacons shouted, he yanked Yamaki's arms off of him and immediately signaled for security. Dark suited men immediately arrived and removed Riley and Tally. Deacons hissed "We granted you access to observe our mission, but instead you choose to be ungrateful. You and your people are forced to evacuate from this city immediately. If you choose to ignore this command, all of you will be fired, arrested, and jailed".

Yamaki jerked his arms away from the security guards and walked out, following his assistants Tally and Riley. The dark suited security force followed them all the way down, out the door, and exiting the building. "So what do we do now sir?" Talley asked. Riley nodded "We can't just let them kill that poor boy, we have to do something before it's too late". But Yamaki could only sigh as he removed his black sunglasses, and stared into the sky.

Yamaki frowned "I'm afraid there's nothing that we can do ladies. However, I think I know someone who can".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	9. Mutilation

Mutilation

Henry angrily stuffed a bag full of supplies. Battling cards, band aids, and a pocket knife, anything the boy believed he would need for the mission that lay before him. Terriermon blinked at his tamer "What's all that stuff for Henry? We going camping or something, because I think it's a bit late for that". Henry frowned "Were going to find Takato and rescue him from that sicko agent". The boy stormed out the door as Terriermon hopped after him.

"Henry I want Takato and Guilmon back just as much as you do, but we don't know the first thing about this guy" Terriermon said. The dark night provided silence for the 2 chattering heroes as they exited their apartment, heading downstairs and out into the night fallen city. Henry shook his head "I don't care; he's my best friend and I have to find him before its too late. I'll search the entire city if I have to, and I won't stop until I've found him".

Still left in the dark, cold, merciless alleyway of darkness, Rika lay crumpled in a heap of garbage next to Renamon. The girl's tears had left her jeans soaked, shivering at the disgusting sting of guilt eat away at her heart. The yellow fox Digimon slowly rose to her wobbly paws, Renamon blinked "So what do we do now Rika?". Rika sniffled "What do you mean?". The Digimon sighed "About Henry, shouldn't we help him search for Takato?".

The red haired girl winced at the name, it rang loudly and coldly in her broken, battered heart's memory. "Takato……It's all my fault, I can't believe I did that to him" Rika sobbed. Renamon growled "Rika please, stop this right now. You're not the monster who's responsible, Tallos is the one. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't have control over". But the young tamer seemed too far gone within her ocean of icy emptiness.

Rika just shrugged it off "But I treated him no better then Tallos treated me Renamon, I treated him like dirt. I always figured he'd bounce back and still be good old, happy, sweet Takato. But he didn't……not this time. Henry was right, I didn't trust in them. I was so obsessed with doing things my own way, I never even thought of how they saw me or how cold I treated them". The female fox simply stared her head at the ground, responding in silence.

"I won't lie to you Rika, every time I watched you talk to them I knew you felt like you didn't belong with them" Renamon began. The broken girl could only sit and listen to her Digimon, listen to the truth. Renamon continued "But the truth is you do belong with them, and they want you to belong. You just have to accept that. Everyone in this world makes mistakes, even the strongest tamers (smile) and Digimon can be wrong at some point.

But while we still have that power to hurt others, we also have the power to heal Rika. We can make amends to what has been done". Rika sighed "But it's too late", Renamon shouted "NO IT'S NOT. It's never too late to save your friends, friends I know you want to see again and laugh with. I too want to see you smile with them again, I want you to be happy with them again. But the only way to do that is to help Henry, to save Takato and Guilmon.

All we have to do is find where Tallos has taken him, break in, find them and rescue them. Rika……if you truly are sorry for what you've done, if you truly want to help your friends, you MUST help me first, help me help you". Again cold shimmering silence returns to the dark, dank little alleyway. For a moment it seemed Rika had given up all hope, but like I said, it was only for a moment. The Digimon blinked as she saw Rika stand up, and turn.

"Well then" Rika said with a hopeful smile and eyes clean of tears, "Let's go save our friends Renamon" Rika said. With that said and done, the girls were off to find Henry and Terriermon. The gang hoping to work together to find Takato and Guilmon, and save them from the maniacal clutches of the sadistic Tallos. Unaware their friends were secretly tucked away in a government building, where Tallos was still experimenting away on Takato.

Inside the government building……

Tallos growled "Where is it?".

The agent hummed, leering his glass covered eyes over Takato's body. The boy was completely covered in blood burning singe marks. There were burn marks on his arms, his chest, his legs, even his cheeks, Takato just sobbed and tightly bit his lip.

"I SAID TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" The agent screamed.

Another violent jab was plunged into Takato's chest, his spine jerked as he screamed a bone chilling cry of sorrow. Tears poured down the boy's chest as he shivered, trembling at the overwhelming scars of his sizzling flesh.

Takato moaned "Ugh I told you……I don't know……what you mean. I don't have any power".

Angrily Tallos persisted "LIAR (jab) don't you dare feed me that garbage!".

The electrical voltage on the device raised higher and higher, each violent charge proved more fatal then the next. But no matter how hard he searched, Tallos was still unable to find the source of Takato's power. The machines scanners couldn't pick up a trace of this mysterious power the boy had.

Tallos growled "The government didn't spend 18 million dollars to hear some piss wad brat bitch and moan. No, they spent 18 million dollars for the keys to ultimate power. Now you're going to give me that power, the power to create life, or so help me God I will tear you apart, piece by dissected piece".

The scanners flared as Tallos jammed the tazor into Takato's legs; he screamed and shouted with indescribable agony. The tamer's body spasmed randomly, kicking and stimulating his aching nerves and limbs as if they were on fire.

"Where……is……Guilmon?" Takato gasped out.

Tallos hummed "You know that's a good question".

The dark man turned from the operating table and immediately headed into another room. A weary, weakened Takato called out to Tallos as best he could.

Takato wheezed "Wait, wait……w-w-where are you going?".

Tallos smirked "To check up on your little friend".

"ROWR" Guilmon snarled as he bashed a scientist away with his tail. Soldiers gasped as the red monster snapped his jaws at their hands. Men and soldiers screamed as they ran frantically outside of the room to escape the Digimon. "Takatomon, Takatomon, LET TAKATOMON GO NOW" Guilmon roared. Deacons backed away from the armored one way mirror. Guilmon had been tightly concealed inside a reinforced observatory room.

Men and woman stayed stationed at computer scanners and cameras, trying to learn all they could about this bizarre creature. Guilmon growled "Takatomon is my friend and I want him back NOW". The lizard blasted a pyro sphere towards the mirror, Deacons gasped as the blast struck the mirror. PING! Luckily the window was enforced to withstand attacking forces, Deacons sighed "This is nuts, that thing's too wild to be controlled.

The boss must be out of his mind if he thinks" Deacons suddenly stopped, the man gulped as he realized a shadow had risen behind him. Deacons turned around and gasped to see Tallos. "Mm-m-m-m-m-mister (gulp) Tallos s-s-s-sir I" Deacons stuttered. The agent scowled "Cut the crap and stop stuttering you spineless worm, I want an update on your status, NOW". The man nodded "Well yes s-s-s-sir but you see we haven't had a lot of".

Tallos frowned "Don't you DARE say time, don't you even think of saying that. I've given you 3 hours, 3 hours to find out what makes that brainless reptile tick. Now tell me Deacons……and make sure that its GOOD news, what have you discovered about this creature?". The silver haired young man gulped and nodded, he began assembling his research forms. The scientists quickly brought up the surveillance tapes from Guilmon's cell.

Deacons began "For the past 3 hours, the creature has done nothing but bash the walls of his cell and attack anyone who comes within 3 feet of him. He keeps demanding that this Takatomon person be set free. Other then that, he's done nothing else but shown hostility towards any of our tests". The agent groaned and slapped his face "It means Mr. Matsuki you IDIOT, I don't care about that junk, I want to know if it can be controlled or not".

Deacons pointed to the floor around Guilmon's cell, hundreds of darts lay strewn about the padded room. The man sighed "Negative, at least not through chemical means. Every serum, hypnosis, and mental correction method we've tried on him has failed, it seems his bond with the boy is overpowering his mental capacity". Slowly observing the enraged Guilmon thrash about in his cell, a sickening smile slowly formed on Tallos face.

Tallos grinned evilly "Tell me Deacons, what about experiment #28?

The lone tamer Henry walked the streets of the silent fallen city, amazing how fast things had quieted down since Guilmon's capture. Terriermon quickly followed Henry having a bit of trouble keeping up with him. They both knew they had no idea where Takato was being kept, or even where to start looking. But neither Terriermon nor Henry was willing to give up now. Suddenly a voice called to the boy, Henry turned to see 2 shadowy shapes.

"Hold up guys, were coming with you" Rika shouted. Henry groaned "Well, well isn't this a surprise, just what do you think you two are doing here?". Rika frowned "I just told you we've come to help you guys free Takato". Renamon nodded towards Henry and Terriermon, both seemingly dead serious about this. Henry growled "You really expect me to buy that Rika?". Terriermon and his tamer sat there, unconvinced Rika was telling the truth.

The female tamer crossed her arms over her broken heart shirt, Rika scowled "Frankly I don't care what you buy or believe for that matter, it's the truth. And whether you accept it or not is your deal, not mine. I made a big mistake tonight and all the crying and apologizing in the world won't bring Takato back. So me and Renamon are going to do something about it, were willing to help, but even if you don't believe us Henry, were still coming".

Silence slowly settled in as the 4 figures simply stared at one another, greeting each other's icy eyes with nothing but glares. "Sigh……it's about time you came around Rika, about dam time" Henry said. Renamon blinked "That was fast". The boy tamer smirked "What Rika said was right, I know you 2 are going to help us whether we like it or not. Might as well have you as a friend then an enemy, especially since considering our REAL enemy.

I'm glad you saw the light Rika, gladder then you'll ever know" Rika smiled softly and simply replied with a soft and sincere "Thank you". With the team's spirits in high form, the gang was just about to discuss how to go about finding Takato's location. That's when Renamon noticed something. BONK! "OW" Terriermon grunted as something smacked into his head, a rock dropped to the ground. Renamon noticed a stranger suddenly retreating.

"Hey what's this?" Henry said as he noticed the rock, a piece of paper was tied to the rock. Terriermon groaned "I'll tell you what it is, it's a flying head ache OW I wonder who threw that". The young tamer slowly untied the string, and examined the contents of the paper. A small plastic card dropped out of the paper. Rika watched as Henry's eyes suddenly lit up, "Someone who wants to help" Henry said as he revealed the letter to Rika.

It was in fact a set of directions leading to the secret lab base where Takato and Guilmon are being held. The card was in fact a computerized key card, a key card capable of opening the building's front security doors. A name was also printed on the bottom of the sheet. "Gemini Tallos" Henry stated, now the tamers have the information about their mission and their enemy. With this in mind Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon set off to find Takato.

The running shadow quickly retreated into the dimly lit street lamp of the darkened city; a red haired panting woman appeared. "I delivered the information like you said boss" Riley gasped. The shadowy shape of Yamaki slowly walked into view, the man smiled "Excellent work Riley". The woman blinked curiously "If you don't mind me asking sir, how can you be sure they'll win?". Yamaki sighed as he looked into the dark sky.

Yamaki replied "Because there the only ones who can do this. This is their fight, not ours. And if Tallos really intends to go through with his plan, the fate of the planet may very well rest on the shoulders of those 3 children.

To be continued……


	10. Liberation

Liberation

Shuffling feet scurry across the darkened streets, like rats hiding in the darkest, dankest pits of the massive utopia of steel and metal. It was reaching an ungodly hour and most of the city was already fast asleep. But for 2 children and their Digimon, the night was just beginning. Henry, Rika, Renamon, and Terriermon silently lay outside the building's front doors. It was this same building that they had been told was holding Takato prisoner.

Though their unknown helper had left little information regarding their enemy, the children had already had a taste of this mad man's wickedness. Henry silently whispered to his group "Okay guys here's the plan, we use this card to sneak into the building and past the security guards. If any of them see us, Terriermon and Renamon will take them out". Rika frowned "Hold on, how do we even know this card thing is really going to work?".

Annoyingly, Henry responded "This stuff has gotten us this far, I think we can trust whoever's helping us". But the young girl still seemed unconvinced, Rika slowly hopped up onto Renamon's shoulder. Terriermon gasped "Hey what are you guys doing? There going to see you". The fox Digimon shook her head "Not if I head to the top, I saw a skylight on top of the building. We can use that to break right in and drop down right inside".

Henry rubbed his face with frustration, he couldn't believe he was actually hearing this insanity. "Are you nuts? If you bust through that skylight, the whole city is going to hear you including the guards" Henry said. Rika shrugged "Then try both plans, if you guys make it in then we'll just head back down and follow you in. If they spot you, then we can take them by surprise by jumping through the skylight". Henry had no choice it seemed.

Reluctantly Terriermon and Henry agreed "Fine, but make sure you guys stay quiet and NO killing. Remember these guys aren't Digimon, there human beings. Just knock them out and then move on. The faster we find Takato, the quicker we can get out of there before something terrible happens to him or us". The team nodded and quickly went into positions, the boys headed towards the door and the girls headed for the building's roof.

Stealthily approaching the dimly lit front doors, Henry and Terriermon tried their best to remain undetected. Two security guards stood guard at the main entrance to the lobby. "Here goes nothing" Henry whispered as he slashed the keycard into the slot. The door beeped green and unlocked the door, the two quickly ducked inside. The boy and Digimon pressed their backs to the marble deck of the first guard, after checking the coat they dashed again.

CRASH! Terriermon squeaked at that sound, his long bunny ears had accidentally gotten caught on a large plant vase. The Digimon's ears forced it to drop down and break. The guards jumped from their seats and aimed their guns at the sound's source, "FREEZE RIGHT THERE" they shouted. Though the shadows of Henry and Terriermon were visible, the boys remained shrouded in silence. The guards however were not as silent.

"Come on out with your hands up or else, on the count of three……1……2" the guard began. Terriermon suddenly leapt out and shouted "BUNNY BLAST", a green energy blast struck down the officer. The Digimon then fired another at the second guard, striking him down as well. "All right, way to go Terriermon" Henry cheered. The Digimon bashfully blushed "Heh it was nothing Henry". BANG! A bullet struck near the Digimon's paw feet.

Behind the two boys was at least a dozen of security guards, and all each had their weapons firmly directed to Henry. "I don't miss twice junior, now you and the costumed kid get them hands up and do it NOW" the guard ordered. With little options available, Terriermon and Henry had no choice to surrender. CRASH! A massive scream of shattering glass suddenly erupted from the ceiling. The guards looked up and screamed in fear, "LOOK OUT".

"Diamond Storm" Renamon boomed. The feisty female fox blasted her diamond attack down upon the guards, gliding right along side the shattered shards of the skylight's windows. The shower of shards sliced into the guard's hands and guns. In mere seconds, Renamon had completely and successfully disarmed every guard of his gun with 1 attack. The furry Digimon landed right in the center of the guards, grinning "Evening boys".

BOOM! WHAM! SLAM! Renamon's furry fists and feet slammed into the guards faces before they could even blink; they were down and out within a matter of moments. "Wow that was like watching James Bond with fur" Henry exclaimed, Renamon blinked "James who?". Rika entered from the doorway behind the gang, smirking proudly "Save the chat guys, we've got a friend to save". With that said, Terriermon and Renamon lead the way.

Meanwhile……

* * *

"Huh?" Tallos blinked as he noticed a flashing red light on his monitor computer, the agent turned away from Takato. Index finger claws type onto the machine's keyboard as Tallos activates the security cameras. The man gasped spotting the 2 children and their Digimon, they were heading right for him. Tallos grinned "Mmmmm how yummy, we've got some visitors". The FBI agent quickly crunched the keyboard's keys, activating the radio.

"Deacons this is Tallos, order an immediate evacuation of all personal at once, I want every guard, scientist, and employee out of here now" Tallos said. A baffled Deacons responded "WHAT, b-b-but sir we've got intruders in the building, I can't just". Tallos growled "You can and you WILL, I don't need any help in dealing with a couple of children and their stupid pets. This is my project and I've come too far to let them stop me now".

Deacons sighed "As you wish sir, we'll evacuate the building at once, Deacons out". The radio signal died as now Tallos was left completely alone with Takato. The wicked man chuckled "Excellent, everything is going according to plan. Now all I need to do is wait, wait and then spring my little trap on those sniveling babies and solve both my problems at once". Staggering from the operating table, Takato was listening to Tallos, barely.

"Wa……wait, w-w-wait what do you mean both problems?" Takato wheezed. Every inch of the body's body ached with unbearable pain. Scars, burn marks, cut marks, scorched flesh, open wounds, Takato was a mess and every single scar carried its own agonizing pains. Tallos simply replied "Why it's very simple, you see the FBI is putting a lot of cash up for this project. So there for, it is my job to make sure that this project is successful.

And to do that, I will of course need test subjects. Thanks to your gift, the Lazarus is nearing completion and soon will be fully charged to create the first digital soldier. Plus I've got a back up gadget that also needs testing, just in case. This way I'm getting rid of your miserable friends and testing my projects out at the same time. I'm killing 2 birds with 1 stone Mr. Matsuki, and you're the stone". The evil Tallos burst with maniacal laughter.

* * *

BANG!

Suddenly a stray bullet flew across Tallos face, the man's silvery eyes widened across his 4 set glasses. The agent looked down from his platform, high from the ground so that he could experiment on Takato with privacy. There, below the demented mad man was Rika, Gargomon, Kyuubimon, and Henry, all angry and ready to rescue their friends and stop Tallos cold.

Tallos grinned "Well now……LOOK WHO'S COME TO PLAY!".

Henry scowled "We didn't come to play Tallos, were here to get our friends back".

"And were not leaving until we get them back, so why don't you just hand them over and make it easy pal" Rika added.

Tallos laughed "What a pleasant surprise to see you Ms. Nonaka……alive. Looks like I'll have to drop you off a higher building this time. And Mr. Wong is here as well, splendid, tell me how is sweet little Suzy doing these days?".

The boy shouted "You shut your mouth right now. We came here for Takato and Guilmon, so you better give them up or else…..".

"Or else WHAT? Your going to sick your cybernetic play mates on me? HA, you don't stand a chance; you have no idea of who or what I am" Tallos immediately interrupted.

Rika frowned "I've heard enough of this, Kyuubimon?"

Kyuubimon nodded "With pleasure".

The fiery tailed fox leapt her burning paws into full gear, leaping towards the wall below Tallos mechanical platform. Tallos smiled the moment the fiery fox approached the wall.

BZZZT!

"AHHHHH!" the golden fox screamed

Rika gasped "Kyuubimon!".

A massive force of bright electrical light literally fried the female Digimon right off the wall, the sight of a massive electrical force field appeared.

Tallos mocked "High density reinforced super electro magnetically charged force field. Completely impervious to all outside attacks, physical, electrical, and even from Digimon. This way I won't be having any interruptions from you".

Hatefully Henry cursed "You rotten little coward (clutches fists in anger), quit hiding and give us back our friends".

The fallen Digimon whimpered in pain at the stinging sensations of the electrical wall, Kyuubimon wobbled up to her paws with Rika's help.

Rika hissed coldly "You slimy chicken. What's the matter, afraid to fight a bunch of little kids? A grown man who works for the FBI is afraid to fight children? HA".

Tallos frowned "I fail to see the honor in 1 man battling against 2 monsters and 2 children alone, so pardon my ignorance. But don't worry (grins) if it's a fight you want then far be it from me to disappoint you".

The FBI agent removed something from his dark silver coat pocket, his index clawed fingers revealed a remote control device. Tallos pressed a red button on the device. Immediately a steel door started to rise up, a door located right next to the children and their Digimon below the platform.

"Don't worry Henry (loads gun arms) I'm loaded and ready for action" Gargomon said, reassuring his tamer.

The bubbling energy chemicals pulsating inside the Lazarus caught Tallos eye, the machine hasn't reached full power yet. This was most upsetting as Tallos hadn't planned on the machine taking this long to be fully charged.

Tallos: Since my Lazarus pit is still cooking up my future Digimon armada, what say we finish this little game your way, Digimon vs. Digimon.

The red headed girl laughed "You must be off your rocker Tallos, were the only ones with Digimon around here".

"On the contrary, I've got JUST the Digimon your looking for" Tallos said.

The door revealed a dark small room, similar to a holding cell one might say. The shadows brought forth a large, hunched, lumbering red creature. All eyes and ears were focused on this mysterious creature from the unknown.

Rika gasped "Oh my god".

Henry blinked "What the?".

The creature was revealed to be a child sized red reptile, with bat wing like ears and golden eyes. On the creature's back was a massive piece of machinery. The machine was in fact a miniature computer back pack, pulsating raw electrical wires into the reptile's sides. Massive antenna like devices wavered curiously in the air, as if picking up waves all around it. The machine extended its connections to a small white collar like device.

The reptile's neck was securely fashioned by this collar; a small radio box was seen at the center of it. Right over his left claw was a small robotical boxing glove. But, the device was actually a miniature weapon container, capable of supplying the creature with an endless arsenal. And what is the name of this creature? Why it is none other then……

Everyone stared blankly "Guilmon?".

Tallos laughed "Say hello to experiment #28 HA, HA, HA, HA, HA".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	11. Negation

Negation

The cybernetically enhanced Guilmon stood among the baffled stares of his once former friends and allies. The red Digimon growled a cold, savage snarl towards Kyuubimon and Gargomon. The mechanical devices attached to Guilmon blinked and bleeped, humming with dozens of robotical weaponry, armed and waiting. Even in his weakened condition, the fowl smell of his own blood gagging his senses, Takato was able to see Guilmon.

"Guilmon? Guilmon is that really you?" Takato weakly asked. The poor boy's limbs shook limply with pain; the color completely drained from his face and mutilated body. Rika gasped in horror at sight of the boy. Tears formed as the girl screamed "BASTARD, what the hell did you do to our friends? Haven't you butchered enough innocents for one night?". Tallos laughed "Butchered? Hardly, all I did was give your friend here an upgrade.

Experiment #28 to be precise. This machine amplifies the power of any life form it is attached to, supplying it with weapons, targeting computers, and state-of-the-art subliminal technology. Thanks to this little remote control, I have completer power over your former comrade, and he'll do ANYTHING I want. Once the Lazarus creates enough Digimon soldiers, I will equip every Digimon with experiment 28#, making them completely invincible.

The model you see before you is merely a prototype, but I'm sure it'll be enough to get rid of you miserable little ankle biters once and for all". The enslaved Guilmon growled and snapped his jaws at the Tamers. Gargomon aimed his guns directly at the opposing Digimon, "Come on buddy chill out, it's me Terriermon" he said. Henry growled coldly "Your insane Tallos, Guilmon is our friend and he would never attack us no matter what".

The agent smirked "Let's find out". Tallos raised the remote control to his lips and pressed a button, he uttered into the microphone "Kill them all". A light blinked on the remote the exact same time a light linked on Guilmon's collar. Guilmon's golden eyes flashed red as he leapt at Kyuubimon, "ROWR" he snarled. The fiery fox Digimon cried out as she was slammed fast and hard, Guilmon plowed her into a wall. "KYUUBIMON" Rika said.

Despite the overall force of the shock, Kyuubimon could tell that Tallos wasn't lying. Guilmon's power had been dramatically increased beyond any rookie level. "Hey get off her NOW" Gargomon said as he fired his gargo laser cannons at Guilmon. The onboard computer inside Guilmon's machinery activated, the wavering antennae on his back opened a series of vents. Gushing jet like flames created a powerful jet like propulsion blast.

"WAH" Gargomon yelled as he was violently hurled back by the force of the jet blast. Not only had it pushed him back with it's force, but the jet engines also reflected Gargomon's laser bullets right back. Guilmon then grabbed Kyuubimon by her furry collar, and shot into the air with her in tow. WHAM! Kyuubimon's head was bashed into the reinforced steel ceiling of the building, Guilmon dropped her to the ground with a deafening slam.

"Guilmon, you have to stop this, Tallos is controlling you, can't you see that were your friends?" Henry shouted. The enslaved Guilmon looked to the boy with a lifeless snarl. Clicking compartments on the sides of Guilmon's chest revealed miniature stinger missiles. "Swarm missiles activated, target locked, initiating attack sequence now" the computer buzzed. The missiles blasted from Guilmon's cyborg parts, spiraling down right towards Henry.

The boy screamed and turned to run, "GET DOWN" Rika shouted as she shoved him down. The missiles smashed into the ground and exploded on impact. Dozens of fiery blasts exploded around the frightened children, Guilmon quickly dashed down to finish the job. "Time for a bunny pummel UGH" Gargomon grunted. The flying rabbit crunched his gun turret hands right into Guilmon's jaw, then hammer punched the cyborg to the ground.

Black bruises formed on the Digimon's red jaw but Guilmon remained un-phased. Now on the ground, the cyborg Digimon was cornered by Kyuubimon and Gargomon. Kyuubimon pleaded "Please Guilmon, you have to stop this, we don't want to hurt you". Gargomon added "Were the good guys remember? Were all pals here, you and Takato". The name Takato suddenly caused a reaction to Guilmon's face, his eyes tweaked nervously.

"That's it, come on Guilmon remember" Rika cheered. The name continued to ring louder, and louder in the Digimon's mind, he hanged his head in confusion. Tallos clicked his clawed digits over the remote control's buttons. Red lights flashed in Guilmon's eyes, he was back under Tallos control. The golden fox sighed "We've got no choice but to do this the hard way, I'm sorry Guilmon". The surrounding Digimon prepared to both attack at once.

Kyuubimon from the left fired her fox tail inferno, and Gargomon fired his gargo laser from the right. Guilmon's computer beeped "Analyzing attack properties, calculating most effective defensive maneuver. Initiating mirror force now" the machine hummed. A bright blue energy aura suddenly circled Guilmon's body, surrounding him in an egg shaped energy shield. The arriving attacks bounced off the shield and were reflected right back.

"Oh crap not again ACK" Gargomon said before being violently blasted back by his own attack once more. Thinking quickly on her fox feet, Kyuubimon leapt into the air and dodged her reflected fox tail inferno attack. The champion Digimon then launched her second attack. Kyuubimon roared "Dragon Wheel", the flaming wheel attack screamed towards Guilmon. "Initiating evasive maneuvers" the computer buzzed as its engines hummed.

The cyborg Digimon leapt to the side using the jet vents as boosters, Guilmon easily dodged Kyuubimon's attack. Rika's Digimon gasped at this, finding it hard to believe he could have avoided that attack so flawlessly. Kyuubimon frowned "This is not good, not good at all. Those machines on Guilmon's back give him incredible abilities. His speed, accuracy, power, everything is so precise, how can I fight something THAT advanced?". Guilmon growled towards his furry foe, slowly raising his left claw cannon.

The boxing glove like appendage suddenly activated. Guilmon's computer squawked "Buster Cannon has been initiated, selecting appropriate weapon based on opponent's attack data. Weapon found: commencing freezer burn initiation. Calculating odds of successful impact complete, 99 of successful impact". Tallos smirked as Guilmon aimed his robotic paw towards Kyuubimon, and unleashed a gigantic blue colored icy energy blast.

"UGH" the female Digimon screeched in pain, feeling frozen chunks of ice crawl across her shivering body. Rika and Henry gasped in horror. Kyuubimon dropped to her furry knees, trembling at the stinging burns of the ice climbing up her body. "Even with fire being my special ability GR, that ray nearly froze my heart cold" Kyuubimon uttered. The wicked Tallos cackled "HA I told you it was pointless, I've created the ultimate weapon.

With the computer at its disposal, my creature will match you move for move every time. The most advanced technology combined with the most powerful monster in the world. And now enough of these petty games, Experiment #28, FINISH HER OFF". The Digimon growled in response to his master's commands, slowly opening his jaws and powering up an attack. "No stop, Guilmon don't do it PLEASE, she'll die" Rika pleaded in tears.

But the cyborg Digimon was long gone from the world of family and friends, Guilmon blasted a powerful pyro sphere at Kyuubimon. "BANZAI" Gargomon shouted as he landed right on top of Guilmon's back. BOOM! Kyuubimon squealed as the blast exploded right beside her 9 tails, barely dodging the massive fire ball explosion. The wailing Gargomon clutched his firearm hands around Guilmon's back, as if riding the reptile like a wild bull.

Rika quickly slashed a card "Hyper heat activate". Kyuubimon roared as her fox flames blasted the ice off in a mighty blast, giving her the strength she needed for a final direct attack. Gargomon gulped "Hurry up Kyuubimon, I can't hold him forever, WHOA Digimon Nelly WHOA". The champion fox charged after Guilmon with every last bit of strength that she could muster. The cyborg Digimon's sensors activated upon sensing Kyuubimon's attack.

"Danger of impact imminent, initiating emergency protocol, now" the computer beeped. Massive violent charges of raw electricity suddenly fried Gargomon from the back; Guilmon's cybernetic antennae literally became electrified. Guilmon growled before blasting his former friend off his back. Henry gasped as Gargomon collapsed before him, battered, burnt, and beaten. "I'm sorry Henry cough……I guess I blew it" Gargomon said.

Rika's Digimon launched her final tackle attack right at Guilmon's head. The machine ejected a cannon from the top panel; it fired a massive bola capture net. Kyuubimon snarled as she was snared in the net with no way to slow down or stop. "Calculating trajectory of Digimon, attack coordinates complete, initiating now" the computer programmed. Guilmon's jets blasted him off the ground, perfectly safe and away from the tumbling Kyuubimon.

The robotic reptile then smashed his tail into Kyuubimon to add the final blow. "UGH" Kyuubimon grunted as she too collapsed before her tamer, now the children were completely defenseless. Tallos laughed wickedly at his triumphant victory, and all Takato could do was sob in sorrow. "Oh Kyuubimon, are you all right?" Rika said as she gently cradled her friend. But the fox was too weak to respond, a whimpering groan was returned.

* * *

Tallos cackled "HA, the game is over children, and I have won! My creation is unstoppable. Once I have completed my mission here, the government shall be fitted with the most powerful army in the entire galaxy. No living being in this or any other world will be able to stop us HA, HA, HA! 

A weak Takato begged "Stop it, that's enough; you can't just kill innocent human beings like this you can't……".

"BE QUIET" Tallos screamed.

The mad agent growled and jammed the tazor device right into Takato's left thigh, the boy screamed as it was drilled right into his wounded flesh. Blood gushed from the wound. Takato screamed enraged tears of agony, feeling broken glass and fractured microchips embedded into his skin.

Rika cried out "Leave him alone you bastard".

Tallos shouted back "That's enough from all of you, it's time we put at end to this once and for all. Experiment #28, destroy the children".

Henry frowned "Are you insane, do you honestly think your going to get away with this? You're supposed to be one of the good guys for Christ's sake".

"Don't make me laugh. The government could care less what happens to a few insignificant little no bodies like you, you're all expendable" Tallos said.

The girl replied "Our parents will find out, there going to come looking for us you know".

Tallos smirked "HA, let them. They won't find you and there certainly not going to find me. As for the rest of the world, we'll just say you were all playing by a bridge and had an unfortunate accident. Or perhaps a car crash, maybe even a kidnapping, there are dozens of ways to cover up a few missing children".

"You're sick, your just plain sick" Rika hissed coldly.

Tallos chuckled "Better then being just plain dead. Experiment #28, get rid of them now. Start with Mr. Wong".

The roaring creature snarled a savage growl, drool and rage dripping from Guilmon's ferocious fangs. Takato wept at sight of his friend, devastated at what he has become. Once the most gentle, loving, and sweetest friend a boy could ever ask for, and now nothing more then a soulless, heartless beast. The mechanized Guilmon charged towards Henry with his cannon ready.

Guilmon growled "ROWR".

"Henry no, you've got to run now" Rika gasped.

Henry frantically begged "Guilmon please don't do this, were your friends. REMEMBER WHO WE ARE".

Gargomon sighed "Sorry about this buddy but HIYA".

WHAM!

Before Guilmon could deliver the final fatal blow that would undoubtedly send Henry to an early grave, Gargomon attacked. The Digimon used the last ounce of strength he had to deliver one final punch. Guilmon received a walloping upper cut from Gargomon, bashing the Digimon right into the air.

Tallos blinked "NO, stop, stop, if he comes any closer he'll hit the GAH!

A explosive flash blinded Tallos and Takato as Guilmon struck the super electric force field. The technological weapons and servos inside Guilmon's cyborg parts fried instantly, the massive energy output created a gigantic explosion. Tallos screamed as he was blasted back into a wall with tremendous force. A huge wall of smoke filled the room from the explosion; this gave the children the perfect opportunity to rescue Takato from Tallos.

"Come on, we've got to hurry before Tallos or Guilmon wake up" Henry said.

The boy and girl quickly climbed up an emergency ladder leading up to Tallos platform section. The tamers approached Takato on the steel table, the boy moaned in the most excruciating, agonizing amounts of pain.

Takato whimpered "Henry……mom……dad is that you?".

Henry looked to Rika "Help me get these straps off him".

Rika nodded "Don't worry Takato, were here to save you".

The boy murmured a bit upon hearing that voice, his weary eyes trying to focus on the faces above him. Henry placed a towel around Takato like a blanket for him.

"Rika? But……you helped I……what are you doing here?" Takato said.

The girl smiled "Don't speak Takato please. You need to save your strength; I promise were going to get you some help soon as we get you out of AH!".

The girl shrieked as a violent clawed hand grabbed her red hair and jerked her back. Tallos growled as he hurled the girl across the platform, Henry gasped in horror.

Tallos snarled "Your gonna pay for this you rotten little brat".

"Don't worry about me; get Takato out of here, NOW Henry" Rika ordered.

Henry frowned "She's right, Takato get down that ladder as fast as you can. Once you're down, we'll ACK".

BANG!

A energy blast destroyed the ladder with a single shot, Takato screamed as he dropped along with the ladder. The boy hit the ground with a weak thud. Takato looked up weakly and gasped at the shooter, he couldn't believe it. Guilmon growled as the smoke sizzled from his blaster paw. The dinosaur's cyborg parts sparked raw electricity; most of his mechanical parts were destroyed. But with Henry stuck up on the platform, Takato was defenseless.

Guilmon murmured "I m-m-m-must…….I must destroy Takatomon!".

* * *

To be continued……


	12. Termination

Termination

The fallen Rika groaned as she stumbled to stand upon her weary feet, the girl's hate filled purple eyes glared at the sight of Tallos. The wicked agent loomed upon her like a shadow of death. "It's time we put an end to this Ms. Nonaka" Tallos said, flexing his shimmering finger claws in the air. The young girl gulped and looked around, finding nothing to defend herself with against this monster. Fear and terror pulsated in Rika's thumping heart.

The man approached the girl as she scurried back, ultimately hitting a wall. Tallos coldly hissed "I will not be destroyed by a child". The man screamed as he attacked Rika head on, jamming his index claws right at Rika's head. SHINK! The finer blades sliced into the metal of the wall, narrowly missing the girl's head by mere inches. Tallos growled with frustration as he pulled on his claws. It appears the claws were stuck inside the walls, totally useless.

Rika grinned "No……well then what about two? HIYA". The tamer smashed her metal toe tip shoes right into Tallos face, the man screamed as he pulled back in maddening agony. The claws broke off into disfigured shards as Tallos clutched his bleeding face. The man's glasses had shattered into his skin, Tallos desperately tried to remove it. Suddenly Henry leapt at the man's legs and jammed his pocket knife into a leg, Tallos screamed.

"Rika now" Henry said as he desperately clung onto the psychotic agent. The red headed girl charged at Tallos with anger fueling her heart, Rika shrieked "You heartless son of a ARGH". Rika tackled Tallos down to the ground hard. Immediately Henry released his hold and allowed Rika to strike down Tallos, the girl was already pummeling the hell out of him. Rika cried tears from her enraged eyes as she punched Tallos again and again.

"You monster UGH, bastard UGH, scum bag UGH, I hate you, do you hear me Tallos? I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I FRIGGING HATE YOU" Rika screeched. But the murderous agent had taken enough of Rika's physical therapy. KERSHINK! Tallos slashed his broken claw blades across Rika's left arm, the girl screamed before being punched in the face herself. The man quickly rose to his feet and turned his attention to Henry as he kicked him.

"BACK OFF" Tallos scowled, violently crunching Henry's ribs with the brunt of his shoe. The fallen female winced as she held her bleeding shoulder, watching as Tallos quickly approached her. Rika was yanked off her feet, her mouth covered by Tallos opposing hand. The dark stranger flashed his twisted broken finger claws before Rika's terrified eyes, her purple orbs widened at sight of them. Tallos grinned a sadistic little smile.

"This time you won't come back!" Tallos snapped, as he jammed his claw blades into Rika's belly. Blood gushed from Rika's stained white t-shirt, the girl's eyes widening and shrinking in a matter of seconds. Roaring fits of laughter escaped Tallos as he watched Rika die. The girl's limbs slowing down to a weak willed twitch, blood dripping off the tips of her toes. "RIKA NO" Henry screamed as tears welled up in his eyes, he cried in utter horror.

Life seemed to have evacuated Rika's limp and lifeless body, Tallos simply basked in the glow of her demise. A heart broken Henry could do nothing but watch and cry. "How could he……how could he do that to her?" Henry sobbed to himself. Tallos purred as he sniffed Rika's skin, then he rolled his tongue across the blood and flesh of Rika's dead face. "Mmmm strawberry, my favorite HA, HA, HA" Tallos said as he burst into laughter once again.

* * *

Meanwhile……

Takato grunted "UGH! Guilmon please, you have to stop this. You have to ACK".

The boy gargled his trembling voice, his weak throat being crushed by the pressing force of Guilmon's reptilian claw. The Digimon was still under Tallos control despite the damages to his cybernetic enhancements.

"Please boy……I know your still in there. I don't care what that guy says, no matter what you're still my friend, your still my PARTNER!" Takato cried out.

Guilmon stammered "Huh……p-p-partner?".

The red creature snarled as his mind started to thrash with radical stinging sensations; Guilmon's memories were coming back. Sparks started to flash and race across Guilmon's cerebral circuitry.

The young boy cheered on "That's it boy fight it, fight it, FIGHT IT! Remember who you are, who your friends are, don't let those stupid toys change you Guilmon".

Guilmon roared "ROWR NOOOO!".

CRUNCH!

The fury and maddening temptations of the Digimon's fractured mind was too much to handle. Guilmon coldly jerked his blaster paw directly under Takato's neck, preparing to fire and end Takato's life.

Takato whispered "Guilmon…….please……stop".

The reptile murred "M-m-m-memory damaged, computer off line, line, line ERK. Can't control, can't resist, you must be d-d-destroyed.

Takato sighed "Fine then, go ahead and kill me. But as my dying wish I want you to do one thing for me, I want you to say name".

"What?" Guilmon asked.

The tamer repeated "Come on Guilmon say it, say it, tell me who I am".

The Digimon groaned as his eyes bulged with incredible pain again, vines stretching over his mind as it burned. Memories flooding in like locusts.

Takato screamed "Say it, say it, SAY IT. TELL ME GUILMON!".

The Digimon wailed "ROOOOAAR!".

"TELL ME WHO I AM, TELL ME, WHAT IS MY NAME?" the boy screamed.

Guilmon blinked "Ta……ta……Takatomon?".

Takato cheered "Oh Guilmon your back!"

The boy wretched his tears away as he hugged his Digimon friend. Guilmon cried as he too gave Takato a hug, the reptile cried saddened tears of pain and joy. Guilmon ripped off the buster cannon and remaining fragments of Tallos robotic attachments. The two just hugged and cried together.

"NO GOD DAM YOU!" Tallos howled.

BANG!

* * *

Guilmon gasped and quickly hurled Takato away, the beast cried out in pain. Takato screamed in horror as his best friend collapsed from a bullet wound. An insanely furious Tallos stood upon the platform with a face of pure hatred, a smoking pistol in his normal hand. "Look what you've done, you ruined EVERYTHING" Tallos shouted. But Takato just ignored the man and weakly crawled to his fallen friend, Tallos growled and fired again.

BANG! The second bullet bounced inches away from Takato's feet, the boy hatefully glared tear filled eyes at his despised enemy. "You killed you him heartless son of a bitch" Takato cried out. The dark man roared "SILENCE, I've had all I can take from you people. You've completely ruined all of my research. Without experiment 28#, I'll have no way of controlling my Digimon creations. Everything I've worked for is GONE, thanks to you.

You owe me Mr. Matsuki, and I'm going to get paid back by killing each and everyone one of your friends. Starting with Ms. Nonaka's pet. She can join her dead owner in huh?" Tallos blinked. It had just suddenly hit Tallos that he could not locate Kyuubimon, she had vanished. Gargomon, Guilmon, and Takato were all on the ground; Rika and Henry were on the platform, so then where was Kyuubimon? A sound from behind caused Tallos to turn.

"DRAGON WHEEL" the female fox shouted from behind. FASCHOOM! Tallos was engulfed in an explosive sea of burning flames, the man screamed as the flames consumed his flesh. Kyuubimon wheezed as she dropped down beside Rika and turned back to Renamon. Tallos continue to shriek and flail in agony, his limbs flopping around as the fire spread. Henry's eyes widened as he spotted Tallos wavering towards the edge.

"He's going to fall, watch out" Henry shouted. Blinded by his own barbaric suffering, Tallos was unable to see where he was heading. The sizzling feel of his flesh literally frying and popping, his blood cooking inside his melting veins. Tallos tripped over the edge of the platform and dropped straight down. "AHHHHHHHHHH" the man screamed as he fell faster and faster. Just below the falling fiery figure, was in fact, the fully charged Lazarus pit.

SPLASH! Tallos had landed right into the energized blue water like energy, sparks flashed from the busted device. The gang watched weakly for any signs of life brimming inside that toxic pool of unstable energy. 5 minutes passed, and still no sign of Tallos, they sighed with relief. Henry carefully helped Rika and Renamon down the platform, with Takato's help of course. Guilmon helped as well, merely wounded much to his tamer's grand delight.

"Careful Takato, we don't want her bandages to rip" Henry said. White wrappings had surrounded the wound in Rika's chest; red blood stained the white bandages. Once Tallos has collapsed into the Lazarus pit, Henry immediately rushed the first aid kit over to Rika. The boy had managed to patch up the girl's wounds before it was too late; he saved Rika's life really. The red head slowly opened her weary eyes to a world of dizzying blurs.

Renamon smiled "Rika, your alive, I knew it". The girl smiled weakly as she looked around with a wince, "What happened to Tallos? Is he?". Henry nodded "Dead, he's dead Rika, he fell into that weird pit over there. I don't think we'll be hearing from him again anytime soon". Weak chuckles escape Rika as she held her gut in pain. Takato smiled as he gently cradled his arms around Rika's back, the boy carefully helped the girl to stand on her 2 feet.

A joyful Rika smiled sweetly into the eyes of her helpful friend. Takato looked at her and smiled in return, "Thank you" Rika said. The boy chuckled "Thank you, for what?". The girl blushed "For being good old, happy, sweet, you". Takato gulped as he too blushed very brightly, he rubbed the back of his spiky brown hair nervously. Rika laughed and simply smiled at that. The gang started to make their way towards the exit, when something happened.

Terriermon's ears raised up as a static muffled voice was sparking from the ruptured pieces of the Lazarus Pit. The computer bleeped "Malf-f-f-unct-t-t-tion system ERROR, ERROR, DNA sequences have been……activated BZZT". The blue energy waves inside the spit started to spark and rise, the energy grew higher and higher. The gang sat and watched as the machine activated. Suddenly a HUGE monster like claw rose from the energy pit.

Terriermon gulped "I want my Digi-mommy".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	13. Annihilation

Annihilation

Mesmerized eyes remain blindly transfixed on the disturbing, chilling image of a monstrous black claw bursting from the blue pool of energy. The Tamers felt their hearts beat faster and faster with absolute terror. Another black clawed fist emerged and soon grabbed the sides of the busted device; the beast was trying to free itself from the confines of the Lazarus pit. CRASH! A massive, slimy, wet, snake like body rose from the tiny device.

The creature's body was extremely long, and was a sliced mash of black and white. Powerful black armored creature claws formed the beast's primary arms. The towering reptilian form seemed to reach to the Heavens, casting a sinister shadow across the overwhelmed tamers. Silver coated steel like plugs festered inside the multiple holes inside the creature's back. Dragon heads and fangs snapped savagely from the plugs, they circled the air.

Yet despite all of this disgusting flesh and metal, despite the twisted shape and design of this monstrous body, the evolution has yet to produce a head. Dark neon green and bright yellow petals formed around the top of the body. SPLAT! The sickening sound of snapping flesh, bone, and steel create a disgusting sound as the head was created. "ROWR" the snake like head snarled, sporting a sick set of scales that almost looked like bones and flesh.

It was as if god made a sick joke by making this monster's face flesh conflict disgustingly with its skeletal structure. Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Henry, Rika, and Takato could do nothing but stare. No Digimon, demon, stalker, or anything in their darkest nightmares could have prepared them for this. The Digimon tamers were staring into the eyes of the devil himself. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" the monster screamed furiously.

* * *

Henry gasped in disgust "Uh guys……can someone please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?".

"Pissed off if you ask me" Renamon replied.

Terriermon shivered "Oh man don't tell me we have to fight THAT".

Rika squeaked "That's the scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life, I c-c-can't even move".

Worse then that guys……that monster is Tallos" Takato said.

Everyone's mouth screamed out "WHAT?".

The boy nodded "You saw it yourselves. Tallos fell right into that little energy pit of his, how else can you explain it?".

Rika gulped "I thought you said he died from that thing, not get turned into some huge freaky ass monster".

"That thing was filled with the energy Tallos was extracting from my body; he's been waiting all night for it to reach full power. Maybe when he fell into it he somehow activated it" Takato answered.

Henry blinked "Are you saying all that energy that he tortured out of you has somehow mutated him into an actual Digimon?".

Takato sighed "I'm afraid so".

The girl scowled "Yuck……makes me sick just looking at him. He looks so creepy, like his blood is made of venom or something, like a uh Venomon.

The monster referred to as Venomon snarled its savage 4 blood red, reptilian eyes upon its targets. The creature's mind still raw with rage and uncontrollable insanity. Venomon screamed as its black claws slammed into the ground and caused the tamers to scatter.

Suddenly Rika screamed "AH! GUYS HELP ME!".

The monster grabbed the weak girl and yanked her off the ground, her wounds still fresh from Tallos fatal stab. Rika fought weakly inside the creature's crushing claws. The tamer was shaking with terror from head to toe. Rika's never felt fear more powerful then this, then the fear of death.

Venomon growled "Look what you did to me! Die Ms. Nonaka, DIE!".

Rika shrieked "TAKATO AHHHHH!".

The girl screamed as the monster's hideous skull snake jaws opened up to devour the girl in his rusted row of jagged, razor sharp teeth. BOOM!

Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon blasted their energy blasts right into the eyes and jaws of the mutant monster. Takato and Henry desperately slashed every and any energy card they could find. Venomon snarled as he was temporary blinded by the attacks.

"Now's my chance, HIYA" Renamon said.

The female fox leapt into the air and dashed her furry paws across the wall, running right towards Rika. Renamon snatched the girl free from the monster's claws and proceeded to head back down.

The monster howled "RAAAAH Maelstrom Daggers".

The human turned abomination fired a powerful attack from his back, launching his dragon snapping plug snakes as spears. Renamon cried out as a big chunk of data was sliced from her belly. Takato gasped and quickly ran towards the falling two, his arms wide open.

Takato gasped "Hold on Rika, I'll save you UGH!".

The boy groaned as both Renamon and Rika collapsed over his body. Henry and Terriermon screamed as they ran from Venomon's attacks, even Guilmon seemed powerless to fight against this unstoppable beast. Massive tails and slashing appendages bashed Guilmon and Terriermon apart. Venomon was built for destruction and was doing a pretty good job of it.

Henry groaned "This isn't getting us anywhere. We have to do something or this thing is going to destroy us all, not to mention the city".

"But nothing we've tried has worked, every single attack keeps bouncing off of him. It's like he's at a level we've never reached before" Takato said.

The young red headed girl stood up as she looked deeply into Takato's eyes.

Rika grinned "Then maybe what's what we need to do Takato".

The boy blinked "What, what are you talking about?".

Rika explained "Even if Tallos has been turned into a Digimon, that means he still has to follow by the Digimon rules, he has to have a level just like our Digimon. If we can find out what that level is and Digivolve our Digimon BEYOND that, we might just have a chance to stop him".

Takato stuttered "But this isn't like any Digimon we've faced before. This thing is a random mutation, a freak accident. We don't have a clue what level he is or his attacks or anything".

Guilmon groaned as a powerful bash from the super sized snake monster knocked the lizard right on his tail. Takato gasped in shock, Guilmon was looking worse by the minute.

The girl frowned "Look goggle eyes, you can't flake out on us now. Henry and I will hold snakezilla off as long as we can. In the meantime, you and Guilmon use all the power you have left to Digivolve him as high as you can go".

The young boy was immediately about to protest again, that was until Rika planted a very powerful kiss on the lad's lips. Takato blushed bright red.

"Uh okay" was all Takato could say.

Rika added "Just remember……I believe in you".

With that said, Takato raced to aid his fallen partner while his other friends continued to battle against Venomon. It didn't take long for Terriermon and Renamon to change back into Gargomon and Kyuubimon. Powerful blasts of energy and fire splash upon the scaly, super armored form of the towering monster. But little damaged appeared on the chuckling skinless snake face of Venomon, he simply roared and unleashed his maelstrom daggers again.

The champion Digimon leapt out of the way, watching the dragon spears mutilate and obliterate the steel floor. BAM! Venomon extended both of his powerful armored claw arms, successfully smashing both Digimon into the walls, Rika and Henry gasped.

"GARGOMON" Henry screamed.

KABOOM!

A powerful explosion fried the monster's claws off of Gargomon, the gun toting rabbit then quickly ran his floppy feet up Venomon's arms. Gargomon was using Venomon's own body to help him deliver an attack right to the face. The Digimon blasted his gargo lasers right at the snake's face.

Gargomon chuckled "HA, HA, HA, see how you like the taste of that creep face".

Venomon growled as the bullet's dust clouds slowly vanished away. Gargomon turned a ghostly pale color of white; he didn't put a single scratch on the creature.

Venomon roared savagely.

The Digimon wailed "Holy Shi-AHHHHHH!".

The mutant monster smashed his knuckles right into Gargomon's body; the powerful punch drilled the rabbit right into the ruptured steel ground. Kyuubimon roared and landed a direct hit with her dragon wheel. But once again, their attacks proved ultimately useless against Venomon's power.

"Nothing's working you guys, he's just too strong" Rika said.

Takato smirked "Then let's see if we can't serve something up just as strong, okay Growlmon now do it just like I told you, FIRE TORPEDO".

Growlmon bellowed "PYRO BLASTER!".

The now champion level Digimon dinosaur followed his best friend's plan, and blasted a colossal red energy ball right at Venomon's eye. The blast struck the skeleton snake's red eye and exploded directly within it. Venomon roared thrashing screams, clutching black armored claws over the purple blood gushing from the annihilated eye. Growlmon charged forward.

"Part 1 worked now for part 2, here comes DRAGON SLASH" the reptile said as he charged.

With the titanic sized terror temporarily blinded, Growlmon tackled his razor sharp dragon claws deep into the chest of the scaly snake. Powerful slashes of raw energy, flesh, and armored skin clanged against the mighty strikes. The fierce fire in Growlmon's digital heart pumped him to strike harder, faster, and deeper then he's ever dug before. Venomon's claws and dragon spines waved wildly out of control, randomly smashing against the walls.

Crumbling chunks of mangled steel collapsed under the slicing weight and force of Venmon's claws. The building steel skeletal structure began to crack and break, walls upon walls started to crumble and crash down around the Tamers. Venomon was actually bringing down the whole building. Takato squeaked as he barely was able to dodge all the falling debris.

Henry gasped "AH, this place can't take much more of it. We have to get out of here before the whole thing falls on our heads".

Rika shook her head "No, were not leaving yet. Tallos has to be stopped, we can't let him get away or else everyone in this entire city is going to end up as his appetizers. We have to finish this, right here, right now".

"But if we do that then we might end up getting buried with him" the boy argued.

A scream suddenly erupted from Takato "Uh guys a little help here ACK!".

The boy was slammed back by the crushing force of a red dinosaur's back. Growlmon had been smacked right into Takato by Venomon; the mutant serpent monster apparently has had enough. Howling roars screech from Venomon's fangs, his toxic veins fueled by indescribable seething hatred for these children. Revenge was all he could think about now, nothing more.

The hideous creature roared a ghastly howl, his mangled, deformed jaws uttering a mindless slur. Tallos mind has completely regressed due to the overwhelming power of his Digimon instincts. Anything that was human inside this abominable monster is gone, only an animal remains inside.

Rika screamed "Takato I'm coming I'm AH!".

A frantic Henry also shouted "RIKA UGH!".

Both Gargomon and Kyuubimon shouted "NO!".

The snapping dragon spines had secured their cold, steel like scale forms across the puny, struggling forms of Rika and Henry. The girl whimpered weakly as her wounds started to bleed once more. Rika's purple eyes faded to a dismal, deathly color, it seems all was lost for the fallen Tamers. With both his friends in the clutches of the most ruthless monster ever created, and his Digimon lying on top of him, Takato knew that things looked bad.

Venomon moaned "Now y-y-y-y-y-you die".

Takato sniffled "Good bye old buddy I'm really sorry it had to end this way, I'm so sorry guys.

Growlmon snorted angrily "NO, were not going bye-bye Takatomon, were not. I promised Jeri I'd protect you and that's what I'm going to do".

"Toxic Eclipse attack……FIRE" Venomon shouted.

Rika cried out "TAKATO!"

Takato closed his eyes "GOOD BYE!".

Growlmon let out a mighty "ROWWWWWWR!".

The wicked Venomon blasted his ultimate attack, the toxic eclipse. A supremely powerful, corrosive, toxic like blaster beam consisted of the most destructive and acidic, chemical energies ever created. The beam would no doubt completely destroy both Growlmon and Takato. Bright beams of blue light suddenly energized around the boy's reptilian Digimon. Growlmon roared as his body began to grow, metallic armor sprouted all over his body.

……Growlmon Digivolve to……Wargrowlmon……

The poisonous beam bounced right off the massive super structured armor of Wargrowlmon's body, which was now exactly the same height as Venomon. The murderous mutant gasped in shock.

Wargrowlmon snorted "All right Tallos or whatever you are, let's see how you like picking on a Digimon your OWN size".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	14. Salvation

Salvation

The final battle between good and evil, life and death, monster and demon had begun. Clashing blades of digitized flesh slashed their powerful armored weapons against each creature's gigantic hide. Venomon and Wargrowlmon enraged their monstrous combat with each passing minute. Terrified and hypnotized by the dueling demons, the Tamers found themselves able to do little other then watch. The outcome of this fight would decide everything.

CRUNCH! Wargrowlmon ignited his mechanical jets and slammed Venomon's constructing body into the building's walls. Gigantic cracks spread across the building's crumbling foundation; the fighting was only making things worse. The building was going to collapse in a matter of minutes. "HISSS" Venomon screeched as he chomped his toxic fangs into Wargrowlmon's face plate, bashing and hacking with his daggers and claws.

The Maelstrom daggers and black cobra claws tore chunks of mangled metal from the massive android Digimon's body. The mutated Tallos snarled "DESTROY ROWWR", Wargrowlmon dropped down with a thundering crash. The ultimate level Digimon was now on the ground and at Venomon's mercy. Takato screamed "NO Wargrowlmon", the boy wanted so badly to help his fallen friend. Meanwhile, Rika and Henry still remained trapped.

The tamers had been captured by the tightly constricting dragon plug like coils of Venomon; Rika's body grew weaker and weaker. "This is bad, REAL bad, we have to do something or soon everyone we know and love is going to DIE" Henry thought to himself. Venomon hovered over his fallen foe, eagerly ready to finish his opponent without a moment's notice. "Guys, when I give you the chance……save our friends" Wargrowlmon said.

Red energy started to magnetize and charge within the glowing cleaver like blades in Wargrowlmon's arms. A furious Venomon opened his toxic fangs and claws to delete Wargrowlmon permanently. "NOW, RADIATION BLADE" the massive reptile said. The huge monster leapt forward and slashed his radioactive blades against Venomon, savagely slicing off the monster's dragon plug coils. Rika and Henry immediately dropped down.

Kyuubimon and Gargomon leapt into the air and grabbed the 2 falling children, and then quickly moved to Takato. "You heard what the big lizard said, we got to get out of here fast Takato" Gargomon said. The battle raged on as Wargrowlmon mega tackled Venmon's face right into the ground. Hammering metallic fists crashed into the mutant's face again and again. Takato cried out to his friend "NO, no I won't leave you, I can't I just can't".

Wargrowlmon roared "Don't worry Takatomon; I'll be out here as soon as I teach this big bully not to hurt anyone ever again". Takato suddenly felt Henry yanking on his arm, "Come on we've got to get Rika medical help before she dies" the boy said. The heavy feeling in Takato's heart never stopped hurting, not even after the crying boy was reluctantly pulled away. Now the massive mutant monsters were left to finish their war in peace.

The slippery, super sized serpent whip lashed his gigantic snake like tail against Wargrowlmon's back. The robotic dinosaur growled as the tail choked the metal around his neck. WHAM! Venomon smashed his black claw knuckles into the Digimon's steel face, bashing his dark claws into Wargrowlmon. "Toxic Blast BLEAH" Venomon wheezed. Wargrowlmon drove his striking blade punch right into the path of the corrosive beam.

BAM! The bare red fist of Wargrowlmon crunched into Venomon's snake face. The blade had been completely melted off by the toxic attack, but still proved effective in damaging the monstrous beast. Wargrowlmon chuckled "This has been fun but I got to go home now, and so do you……ATOMIC BLASTERS". Two gigantic nuclear cannons fired colossal sized radioactive laser beams from Wargrowlmon's mechanical chest, towards Venomon.

The mutant ducked and chuckled a sickening, slurred laugh. The atomic attack had soared right over Venomon's head. "HA you missed" Venomon sneered, "Me don't think so" Wargrowlmon grinned. It was at that time that Wargrowlmon had reverted back to plain, old, Guilmon. The last of the red lizard's energy was used in creating that final attack. Venomon blinked in confusion at what Guilmon had meant, so he lifted his head to look above.

The atomic blasters were fired at the roof of the industrial building. The tremendous force of the rays had caused a chain reaction; the entire building was coming down on top of Venomon. Guilmon had disappeared into the same exit Takato and the others went into, long before Venomon had realized it. The massive mutant screamed in agony "NOOOOOOOOOO".

CRRRRAAASSH!

The building crashed completely over Venomon's body, completely crushing the mutant creature in a mountain's worth of rock and steel. Bones, scales, coils; all were smashed, crushed, and flattened under the raining weight of the collapsing building. Black blood gushed out from the building's demolished remains. Venomon moaned his last breath of life. It was over, the beast was dead, dangling his blood soaked limp black claw.

It didn't take long for the police to notice a building crashing down in the middle of the night. Paramedics, policemen, and dozens of reporters rushed to the scene of the fallen building. The remains of Venomon was found during the search through the rubble of the building, but no one else was found. Paramedics quickly helped Takato, Henry, and Rika, helping them with their injuries. The Tamers parents were also contacted immediately.

Guilmon and the other Digimon stayed out of sight when the other humans came, making sure their friends were all right. The Digimon then headed home to wait for their Tamers. As Takato say there silently in the back of an ambulance, wrapped in a warm blanket, he heard footsteps approach him. "Huh, mom is that you?" the boy asked. But as Takato looked up, he didn't see his mother, instead he saw a young, sad, sweet little girl in a green dress.

* * *

Takato began "Jeri I……"

Jeri whimpered "Oh Takato……I was so worried about you!

The young broke into tears and hugged the young boy tightly; Takato smiled and hugged her back just as tightly. Jeri cried and cried her little heart out.

The girl cried "I didn't know what happened to you (sob), I kept fearing for the worst. I heard about the army, and Guilmon and (sniffle) OH TAKATO".

Takato smiled "SHHHHH it's all right, I'm fine Jeri".

"Please Takato; please don't leave me like that again" Jeri begged.

The tamer nodded "Don't you worry Jeri (whispers as he lightly kissed her cheek); I will always be with you……always".

Jeri asked "No matter what?"

"I promise" Takato replied

Jeri kissed him as she cried "Oh Takato".

Purple eyes widened as Rika watched the whole event unfold before her trembling, tear filled eyes. The young girl hanged her head in sorrow. Another pair of shadows watching in the backgrounds also reacted to the Tamers victory over Tallos.

Riley sighed "Oh sir it's a miracle, there all right, there safe".

Yamaki laughed "No surprise there Riley".

Riley started "Maybe, but none of this would be possible if you hadn't……".

Stop RIGHT there!" Yamaki ordered.

"Sir?" Riley asked blankly.

Yamaki frowned "Before you thank me for "helping" out those little juvenile delinquents over there, let me clarify you misinterpretation. I didn't do it because I liked them; I did it because I had my own score to settle with Tallos long ago. This was just a convenient form of payback Riley".

The woman asked again "So you're saying?".

"I'm saying don't expect me to be nice to anyone or anything ever again. These kids are our sworn enemies Riley, and first thing tomorrow morning, we go back to work. And that means stopping these kids and their digital pets once and for all. Let's go" Yamaki said.

The dark man walked off into the shadow covered alleyway, leaving Riley there to stand and smile. A strange, cocky little smirk.

Riley smirked "Whatever you say sir, but I have a feeling that deep down, you really do like those kids".

The woman followed her employer into the darkness, leaving Rika behind to wallow in her own world of shadows. A curious Henry walked beside the red haired girl with a smile on his face; he tried to comfort the saddened girl.

Henry grinned "Nice to see a happy ending come out of all this mess huh Rika?".

Rika weakly smiled "Yeah……happy ending".

The girl hanged her head down and sobbed to her self quietly.

The boy smiled "You know he hasn't forgotten you Rika".

Rika sniffled "What?".

Henry repeated "I said he hasn't forgotten you, he knows what you said to him back in lab".

"So what if he does? Doesn't matter now. He made his choice, he's got Jeri now" Rika frowned.

Henry shrugged "Maybe, maybe not. Takato's a sensitive guy and even after going through a night like this, he's not the kind that forgets how others feel about him".

The red head blinked "And what is that supposed to mean?".

The boy answered "It means that you need to give him time. Jeri's had a crush on him since they first met in class, it's gonna take him a bit to get used to you liking him too".

Rika blinked "So you're saying that?".

Henry smiled "I'm saying that you never know what the future may hold. Takato's got a big heart, and if you wait long enough and have faith in your love, maybe Takato will feel for you the same way you do for him".

The boy smiled and walked off heading home for the night. Rika looked out at Jeri and Takato, seeing them kiss and smile. The red head giggled a bit.

Rika grinned "Yeah……Rika and Takato, maybe just maybe".

The battle is won, the night is done, but what does the future hold for the hopes and dreams of the future loves in our lives? Well that my friends, is another story for another day.

* * *

THE END! 


End file.
